


拖延症患者的自救书

by appttdog



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appttdog/pseuds/appttdog
Summary: 当benji看到了ethan/brandt的同人小说
Relationships: Ethan Hunt/William Brandt
Kudos: 8





	拖延症患者的自救书

-1 要是能拍成电影就好了

俄罗斯深秋的巷道里，明黄的路灯将阴影拖得狭长而模糊，一辆深灰色的商务车适时地停在了Ethan的面前。  
他伸手合上车门，意外地发现部长竟然就坐在他的对面。Ethan正因为搞砸了一次任务而感到羞愧，“部长，我不知道你在俄罗斯。”  
“我不在。”他说道，“我本来是来接受俄罗斯总理颁发的友好奖章，但现在克里姆林宫被炸了，我必须连夜飞回华盛顿，向总统递交辞呈。”  
Ethan摘下鸭舌帽塞进衣兜里，他瞥了一眼坐在部长身边的男子。金棕色的短发，一身西装革履，看起来十分的紧张，一双海蓝色的眼睛不停地打量着Ethan，令人不适。  
“我的首席参谋William Brandt。”  
——《幽灵协议》

合上电脑，Benji陷入了深深的沉思。  
今天他闲来无事上网搜索了一下自己的名字，意外地搜到了一篇热门小说，其中有个主角叫Benji Dunn，一字母不多一字母不少，刚刚好和Benji同名同姓。Benji谷歌之后发现，小说描写的主角是一位名为Ethan Hunt的特工，他所在的特工小组被解散后，他们必须想办法化解美俄核弹危机。  
这故事眼熟不？  
何止是眼熟，这不就是他们小队上次的经历吗？！除去一部分Benji并不清楚的情节外，这本名为《幽灵协议》的小说简直可以说是完美地抄袭了他们的生活，只不过加入了很多戏剧性的描写，而且这本书的作者似乎将他描述成了一个做事十分不靠谱的墙头草。

“或者他以为他拿到了！”  
Jane回道，她对这个首席参谋的忍耐度快要达到顶点了。  
“我们的目标是阻止交易。”Ethan翻了个白眼，他对Jane和Brandt之间的小怒火没有丝毫调解的兴趣，“用伪造的密码掉包真密码，再跟踪Wistrom找到Hendricks。”  
“噢！这很简单！”  
坐在一旁的Benji就像一辈子才发一次言的学生一样猛地站起身来，他跳到Ethan的面前，无视对方的白眼说道，“我们只要偷走密码，再做个假密码。”他学着Ethan方才的动作，来回指着Jane和屏幕，“Jane伪装成Moreau，把假密码卖给Wistrom，就这么简单。”  
“那我们要怎么从Moreau那里偷走密码？”  
Brandt回话的时候耸着肩膀，似乎这样就可以表达出他对这个小队天马行空般想象力的嘲讽。  
“我们把她除掉。”Jane说。  
怒火仍然在她胸口燃烧，她是如此的愤怒，以至于忽略了一切。Benji似乎被Jane的话吓到了，他转头看了Jane一眼，带着不可思议，嘴里却在附和道。  
“是的，除掉她，不过得偷偷地。”  
“偷偷地？”  
Brandt重复Benji的词语的时候，带着嗤笑的音，Benji没有听出来，他挑了挑眉毛回道，“当然。”  
但当Benji把目光从Brandt移到Ethan身上的时候，他立马就改变了立场，“好吧，她是资源，我明白。”Benji甚至紧张地咬起了指甲，“抱歉，Ethan说不能心存侥幸。”  
Jane紧皱双眉看向他，Benji无所谓地摊开双手，“他说……我只是随口一说，又不能当真。”  
——《幽灵协议》

“得了吧，这作者满口胡话！”  
Benji甚是不满地一拍桌子，他也没心情去和那些被他吓到的家伙道歉，他翻阅着小说章节，在评论下搜索着自己的名字。  
前几章似乎并不火，大多是被惊险刺激的描写吸引过来的观众，但自从Brandt登场后，评论就立马多了起来。读者很明显地分为两派，一派人员极其讨厌Brandt这个拖油瓶一般的存在，而另一派却十分喜欢Brandt这个被描述成温和谦逊的文职人员，而当Brandt的秘密被揭晓后，评论就像是被炸了，几乎一边倒向了Brandt，当然其间还有极大一部分Benji完全看不懂的评论。  
“什么是Benji/Brandt？”Benji抓了抓自己的脑袋，“slash又是什么意思？”  
这小说是在最后几章的时候才突然火起来的，甚至有粉丝为其建立了一个网络论坛。Benji准备在刷完有关自己的评论后，再去那个论坛逛逛，顺带把作者的IP查出来揍一顿。

147# ------  
Benji看起来真是不靠谱呐┑(￣Д ￣)┍

148# ------  
哦天Ethan在爬迪拜塔……天呐，那手套抵用吗？难道是蜘蛛侠手套？

149# ------  
Ethan以后要对Benji的产品充满阴影了LOL，“‘130层？’Ethan瞪大了双眼转过身来，眼神里充满了不可置信”  
TO 147# ------：小队里总会有一个人是负责活跃气氛的吧

150# ------  
TO 147# ------：看到最后几章就明白了，Benji可是救了Brandt一命！文里写着“他的枪法极准，扣动扳机的时候不带一丝犹豫”很明显是个很有水准的特工啊！

“谁不靠谱了？！谁负责活跃气氛了？！谁是个很有水准的特工了？！”  
Benji好好问候了一下作者全家后，深吸一口气继续往下看去。  
不得不承认，这作者就像窥探了他们任务的上帝一样。整场任务的内容十分清晰流畅，而且每个细节都抓得丝丝入扣，加上一些小说特有的戏剧场面。说实话，Benji才不信Ethan会单靠一根绳子就从迪拜塔外飞进屋来，明明还带着他的蜘蛛侠手套，就不提主机房的电梯是可以直接乘坐的了。  
“哇喔……”  
Benji突然发出一声暧昧的赞叹，他扬着眉头，表情看起来有些微妙，“这人真是神通广大，竟然知道Brandt还说过这句话。”Benji想了想后说道，“他当时一定就在通讯频道里。”  
这小说不算长，加上又是亲身经历，Benji花了半天就读完了整本小说。此时他正敲击着键盘，准备为自己注册一个论坛账号。

用户名：benjidunn *该用户名已被注册  
用户名：benjidunnisthebest *该用户名已被注册  
用户名：simonpegg *该用户名已被注册  
用户名：simonpeggisthebest *该用户名已被注册

“这他妈的……”Benji揉揉鼻子告诉自己冷静，咽下半句脏话，最后只能以一个不伦不类的benji0214这个用户名入驻新论坛。  
“让我来看看这论坛里都在聊些什么。”  
Benji搓了搓双手，跃跃欲试。他点进最热门的栏目，里面似乎都是小说。注册论坛之前，Benji谷歌了一些基础知识，虽然没有看懂，不过他明白了slash的大致意思。当一本小说或电影之类的热门起来之后，会积攒一些粉丝。部分粉丝希望故事不止于此，便会续写这个故事，他们把续写的故事统称为slash。  
“beautiful soul？”Benji将鼠标移至最新的一篇小说，“哇喔，这篇的主角是我，有眼光！”他扫了一眼后接着说道，“Brandt？这家伙还真是受欢迎，哪里都能插一脚。”

枪声尚未结束，两个人狼狈不堪地躲在一段残破的障碍物之后。  
Benji的左手中了枪，鲜红的血液浸润了衣袖，深灰色的T恤显出僵硬的黑色。他躺在一旁喘着气，短暂的歇息让疼痛加速扩散开来。  
“嗨嗨，醒醒你这仓鼠。”Brandt故作轻松地说道，“看着我。”他伸出双手摸着Benji的脑袋，“很快就有支援了。”  
“好吧，我只是觉得……手有点麻木了。”  
Benji微侧着脑袋打量着Brandt，他的视线有些恍惚，而对方低着头没有看他。橙红色的夕阳余晖落在他纤长的睫毛上，如此寂静，如此虔诚，那一瞬间，Benji突然很想吻他。  
——《beautiful soul》

Benji一秒摁下了关机键。

-2 我们之中出了一个叛徒  
“头儿，我有个问题想问你。”Benji搬着凳子往Ethan身边靠近了一些，他环顾四周的表情让他看起来像个劣质的间谍。  
Ethan明显没有对Benji的话题提起任何兴趣，他翻了翻手中的杂志，敷衍道，“什么？”  
“你觉得Brandt是同性恋吗？”  
Ethan停顿了一会才反应过来，他放下杂志看向Benji，确定对方真的是在询问他后，继续翻起了杂志，“当然不，你怎么突然问这个？”  
“如果，我是指如果——就是假设的前提，根本不存在的前提。”Benji说道，他压低声音来增加神秘感，“有一天我们的任务被写成了小说……不，这个不妥，如果我们都是小说里的人物，在某种极其特殊的情况下，你说Brandt有没有可能爱上我…不，不是指现实生活中的我，说的是小说里的Benji，被描述成高大威武的特工形象的Benji，当然和我现实中的形象也差不多。”  
Ethan皱起眉头深深地看了他一眼，目光滞留绝对超过五秒。开口之前他犹豫了一下，这对Ethan Hunt来说一点也不常见，“你是不是…对Brandt，”Ethan组织了一下语言，“产生了一些……感情，没有任何批评意义。”  
“不，怎么会？”Benji皱着眉头往后仰着身子，对Ethan有此疑问而感到震惊，之后他又似恍然大悟般张开了嘴，“我不是这个意思，我是因为看了……不，那其实没什么。”  
“你知道你在说谎吧。”Ethan指了指Benji。  
Benji耸了耸肩膀，决定放弃和Ethan的对话，也许该去问问Jane，通常来说，女人在这一方面比男人敏感得多。Benji得承认他昨天没忍住，将所有和自己相关的续写小说都扫了一遍。不得不说，《幽灵协议》的粉丝们拥有无边无际的想象力，在一半的小说里，他像个盲目的追星族一样仰慕着Ethan，而在另一半的小说里，他如同发情期的黑猩猩一般依恋着Brandt。  
拜托，Brandt的身材还没有Jane一半好，更何况他还有小肚子。

Brandt是个身手矫健的特工，所有人都知道这个；他有漂亮腰线却没有诱人的人鱼线，这点却只有Ethan Hunt知道。  
Brandt的肚子很柔软，他有那么一点肌肉，但并不明显，伸手抚摸他腹部的时候会给人留下难以磨灭的触感，就像新到手的玩具，没事就想要摸两下。而Ethan Hunt，那个办事利落的特工先生，他总能让亲吻变得情色而浪漫。  
他们彼此享受着  
海风、香槟以及缠绵的性爱。  
——《everything you always wanted to know about sex*but were afraid to ask》

O．M．G！  
Benji觉得自己已经被那些小说洗脑了，他连忙打断了自己脑内的回忆。  
“上帝啊……”  
他懊悔地喊道。  
Benji再也没脸去见Brandt了，即使是对方暗恋他在先。他也不能和Jane讨论这个，Benji可不能让Jane知道他正在意淫Ethan和Brandt春宵一刻的场景。那些家伙的小说都太厉害了，应该让国防部好好学学，兴许以后能研究出一个靠文字战胜对方的方法，比如给对方的情报员发几篇该死的、意淫自己队友关系的小说。  
“嗨，Benji。”Brandt从不远处走来，他笑着向Benji打招呼，过了一会才注意到躲在杂志后面，偷偷打量着他俩的Ethan，“Ethan，真巧啊。”

他今天穿得与往日有些不一样。  
平日里的William Brandt总是一身西装革履，白衬衫黑马甲，一丝不苟的大背头，就像一个一本正经的小老头，鲜少能看到他穿成今天这个样子。  
粉色衬衫，浅灰线衫，再加上一件泰迪熊帽衫，让他看起来至少年轻了四五岁。Brandt伸手抓了抓脑袋，笑得甚是爽朗，他金棕色的头毛翘得老高，在阳光下折射出奶金色的光泽。  
Ethan抬着下巴向他打着招呼，Brandt朝他耸了耸肩，他双手插兜从马路另一端缓缓走来。  
“嗨，Ethan，”Brandt说道，“真巧啊。”  
——《deep dark fantasy》

这些家伙都是上帝吗？！  
Benji太过震惊以至于脑袋里的画面还在卡机，完全忘记了回应Brandt，这让Brandt的处境稍显尴尬，但他很快就恢复了常态。这不是一次提前约好的聚会，但在国防部的休息区也不能算得上是一种偶遇。  
“来领任务？”Ethan将杂志塞回书架栏，“外套不错。”  
“如果我记得没错，这地方叫休息区吧。”Brandt伸手指了指四周，他的眼神一斜，向Ethan示意他身边的Benji，“他怎么了？”  
“可能受了点刺激，”Ethan选了较为含蓄的说法，“他的脑瓜子里正在做着…比较激烈的思想斗争。”  
“什么思想斗争？”  
Brandt坐到了Ethan的身边。Ethan低头稍稍思考了一会，最终决定以沉默转移话题。Brandt看了Ethan一眼，觉得气氛有些诡异，于是他侧过身子看了Benji一眼，对方正呈深思状望向他们，

他只身一人坐在经济舱里，正在翻阅着手中的杂志。Ethan戴着一副黑框眼镜，和平时表现出来的形象不太相同。  
“Ethan Hunt？”  
Ethan应声抬头看去，一名男子站在一旁低头打量着他。对方的面容很普通，一双海蓝色的眸子，并不精致的五官，笑起来的时候意外温暖，Ethan皱了皱眉头，“抱歉，你是……？”  
“William Brandt，我们前不久在学校见过。”  
“Ben的数学老师？”Ethan连忙放下杂志，伸手握住Brandt伸出来的左手，“噢，抱歉，刚刚没有认出你来。”  
“你的讲解很精彩，那些案例也很生动，也许我该趁着这段时间向你讨教讨教。”Brandt边说边摆手示意道，“不介意我坐里面吧。”  
“我的荣幸。”  
Ethan朝他点点头。  
——《what I say》

我真该停止去想那些玩意，Benji忍不住忏悔道，Ethan和Brandt的形象正在我的脑袋里不断崩塌。  
虽然绝大多数时间里，Benji是个思维快过行动的人，但有时候他也是个冲动的男子，比如此刻，Benji抱着电脑猛地站起身来，转身往远处走去。他想要回趟家，放松一下自己运作了一整天的脑袋，然后把作者拎出来狠揍一顿。  
“我冒犯到他了？”  
看着Benji远去的身影，Brandt愣了几秒后问道。  
“不……远没有。”Ethan回过身来正视前方，“他只是害羞了。”

-3 告诉我这一切都不是真的

Benji很享受这些，Ethan的信任或是注视，只是很简单的一个眼神，滞留超过一秒就会让Benji感到兴奋，无尽的动力与勇气，就好像全世界的目光都集中在他一个人身上，全世界的鲜花都在等着他的到来。  
你可以感受却很难形容那种感觉。  
——《105 madsen》

“我的宝贝，这感觉何止是难以形容。”Benji大力地敲击着键盘，恨不得将字符抠出来，“简直就是难以形容。”  
算上一顿完美夜宵的时间，Benji在这上面耗费了大约有六七个小时，这本《幽灵协议》的作者似乎懂得一些反侦察，好在对方的技巧并不精，破解了几道密码后，Benji便将对方从浩瀚的网络之中拎了出来。  
是一间离得并不远的咖啡馆，就在国防部的正对面，每天上午那位拥有一双慧眼的作者都会准时出现，透过厚实的玻璃窗窥探他们的生活。  
Benji纠结了几分钟，然后在早起和监控器之间选择了后者。他花了一些时间，黑进政府的监控系统，找到咖啡店铺附近的六个摄像头，在删选可疑人群的同时，Benji为自己拆了一袋原味薯片。  
“等等！这个家伙？”  
Benji被自己的发现吓了一跳。他连忙放下薯片，将画面放大，盯着电脑思考好一会儿后，才悠悠地开口道，“看看我的小宝贝，这不是Cater小姐吗？”

“我猜你还没有找到伴。”  
Brandt被这突如其来的声音吓了一跳，他摘下了自己的眼镜，转过身去，“走路请发出些声音好吗，Cater老师？”  
“我以为你就喜欢这样，悄悄地来，悄悄地走。”Jane就着马克杯小嘬了一口咖啡，“这一届的毕业舞会你又准备一个人去？”  
“没办法，”Brandt叹了口气，“谁叫我是个呆板的数学老师。”  
“呆板，的确；老师，不是借口。上次的那个Ethan怎么样？”  
Jane撞了撞Brandt的肩膀，笑得有些八卦。Brandt朝她翻了个白眼，他灵活地转动着手中的圆珠笔，就像往常的那般，“你知道吗？我真讨厌你这个暧昧的笑脸，就好像全世界的男人都和我有一腿。”  
“当然不，我知道你喜欢哪一类的。”Jane回应道，“要是讨厌我，当初你出柜的时候就不该告诉我。”  
Brandt无奈地笑了笑，“说实话，你是不是生病了？”  
“甜心，我得了热爱基佬症候群。”Jane晃了晃手机，“Ethan说他很乐意成为你的舞伴。”  
——《what I say》

“干得漂亮！”  
Benji忍不住在文章下面留言来表达自己对于这些续写作者的尊敬与钦佩，他们似乎很喜欢将Jane Cater那位无敌女特工塑造成一位以促进Ethan Hunt和William Brandt感情为人生最终目标的温柔女性。  
“多么有职业道德的女性！令人敬佩！”Benji大声地喊道。  
他将所有和自己相关的关键词从搜索里删去，以免自己不小心触到。Benji甚至认真思考了一会，要不要将论坛里和自己相关的小说删删干净，所幸它们的数量不多，仅让Benji消沉了一会。  
不过你永远也别想小瞧Benji，他很快就为自己找到了解决方法——全心全意地去观看男主角为Ethan和Brandt的小说。他在这些小说之间敏捷而迅速地游走，大多为囫囵吞枣，偶尔也会有几篇细嚼慢咽。其间有一些小说写得实在是很精彩，Benji几乎就要为他们拍手称快了，虽然他不愿承认，但Benji也曾暗暗为几篇小说流下动情的泪水。  
Benji有时会在文章下和作者互动，他逐渐地摸索到了这个人群的边缘，似乎马上就能和他们混成一团，尤其是当他在论坛的讨论区发了个帖子之后。

幽灵协议＞讨论区  
【只是随便一提】我有对同事很像书中的Ethan和Brandt  
1# benji0214 发表于------丨只看该作者丨倒序浏览丨收藏该贴  
前些日子因为机缘巧合搜到了《幽灵协议》，觉得很有趣便将它看完了，不得不提到，书中的Benji Dunn真是一个很棒的角色，他优秀又伟大，精通各种机械，对待队友和善，关键时刻总能拯救世界。  
回到正题，我有对同事很像书中所写的Ethan和Brandt，为了方便区分，我就用E和B代替他们原本的名字。我们本来合作得很愉快，但自从我加入这个论坛后，我觉得我越来越无法直视Brandt，和Ethan了，这很困扰我，我很难把他们和续写小说里描述的那些分别开来，有时候还会自动脑内合成渲染。我们一直很默契，而且每次执行任务我们都必须完美合作，不能像现在这样，我甚至无法直视他们。

2# ------  
沙花！  
WOW，求工作单位求加入！

3# ------  
楼主一定是benji粉吧！来加入我们benji中心圈吧（转圈  
PS. 是同人小说啦，不能算是续写小说吧……有些太太还是比较喜欢写AU的说~

4# ------  
只有我注意到楼主用了【执行任务】这个词组吗……

5# benji0214  
你们都不睡的吗？！  
TO 2# ------：工作单位不便透露，不过我觉得你应该不想加入  
TO 3# ------：懂了。哦不，我的确很喜欢benji，但我并不喜欢看他相关的同人小说（？  
TO 4# ------：哦抱歉我只是小说看得太入迷了，不过我们的确是在政府机关工作。

6# ------  
政府机关？！

7# ------  
哦天！！！  
我必须占一层楼来表达我的激动！

8# ------  
天呐，难道幽协是真的？！@------ 我的伙计，你得来看看这个！

9# ------  
TO 5# benji0214：真可惜，是因为现实生活中就有了Ethan，所以难以接受吗LOL

10# benji0214  
TO 9# ------：是的，意淫自己的同事实在是难以忍受  
大家能给我支点招吗？

11# ------  
也许对楼主来说是种磨难，但是对这里的妹子们来说，可能会很幸福吧？

12# ------  
TO 11# ------：幸福？听起来简直就是天堂啊！

13# ------  
俗话说得好，遇到磨难不要畏惧它，而是要享受它！

14# ------  
楼上你确定不是那是俗话而不是强奸犯的口头禅吗LOL

15# benji0214  
TO 11# ------ & 12# ------：为什么会幸福？现实中的Brandt有时候还是挺讨人厌的  
TO 13# ------：谢谢鼓励

16# ------  
TO 15# benji0214：对于一个作者来说，描写现实生活可比空想来的要简单多了！

17# ------  
TO 15# benji0214：想想是有一些，Brandt有些爱钻牛角尖，可他长得很帅啊！

18# ------  
TO 15# benji0214：楼主居住在这么好的环境下，不考虑开始写文吗？

19# ------  
楼上好提议！

20# ------  
这楼已经歪得一塌糊涂了……心疼楼主，不过开始考虑写文吧！

21# benji0214  
TO 16# -------：所以说，那些小说都是你们空想出来的？！上帝啊，你们太厉害了！我记得有篇小说里写了Brandt穿着泰迪熊帽衫，前几天我刚好也在休息区看到了Brandt穿着泰迪熊帽衫，虽然没有小说里描写得那样金光闪闪的，但的确很令人惊讶！  
TO 17# ------：帅……Brandt也就一般吧，我觉得Benji帅多了，Ethan也很帅啊  
TO 18# ------ &19# ------ & 20# ------：哦不谢谢，我只是个技术员，一点也不擅长写小说

22# ------  
TO 21# benji0214：当然了，同人都是空想出来的，如果是真的，就让他们结婚去吧！

23# ------  
TO 21# benji0214：真的吗？！天呐，穿着泰迪熊帽衫的Brandt？！我要失血身亡了！作者太太@------ 你真是棒透了！你也在IMF工作吗？！

24# ------  
TO 21# benji0214：文中没有特意描述过外貌吧，我觉得他们三个应该差不多，反正Jane姐最美貌！

25# ------  
楼上+1

26# ------  
泰迪熊帽衫o<\----<

27# ------  
我要再去刷一遍mini太太的《deep dark fantasy》

28# ------  
27楼等等我……

29# ------  
技术员？！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

30# ------  
TO 21# benji0214：如果很困扰的话，你可以尝试一下将他们的片段写下来，这样你就需要观察他们，不会下意识地躲避他们。无意冒犯，但我觉得身边有Ethan和Brandt，你的工作真的好棒。

31# benji0214  
TO 30# ------：我会试试的，谢谢建议

Benji敲下回车键，伸了个懒腰。  
等等。  
他们是想让我做什么？

-4 幸好我还没有堕落到会对这些事起反应

这是一个气温65华氏度，阳光明媚的早晨，舒适到敲键盘的时候都忍不住都磨蹭一会儿。而国防部的休息区，Ethan和Brandt几乎要成为这里的常客了。  
Ethan：“想来点啤酒嘛？”  
Brandt：“不想。”  
Ethan：“真的不想？”  
Brandt：“不想。”  
Ethan：“真的不想？”  
Brandt：“不想。”  
Ethan：“真的不想？”  
Brandt：“不想。”  
Ethan：“那我自己去了。”  
——《one-time offer》

1# ------  
这未免也太直了，姑娘……

2# ------  
我隐约觉得作者对键盘的爱意远远超过了Ethan和Brandt之间的爱意

3# benji0214  
TO 1# ------：按照性别来说，也许你该称我为男孩  
TO 2# ------：抱歉，我写作一直很糟糕，也许我不该尝试的

Benji垂头丧气地合上了电脑。  
昨天夜里，他尝试着写了人生之中的第一篇小说。为了达到喜人的效果，Benji翻看了许多同人小说，并运用高科技完美地抄袭了无数种的小说开头，但那不仅让他感到恶心，还让他觉得沮丧。  
我不可能这么糟，Benji为自己鼓气，连炸弹都能制止，为何要惧怕一篇文章！  
虽然这么想着，但Benji的十指在键盘上停了好久，也没能写出一个开头，即时偶尔会有灵感降临，但他的食指总会不停地往删除键上移动。来来回回大约耗费一整天的时光，Benji抬头一看，却才刚过了半个小时。他懊恼地打下了一段乱码，拿起没了气的可乐猛灌了一口后说道，“这可真够艰难的！”  
他站起身来，对着衣柜镜摆了两个造型。Benji将食指拇指摆弄成手枪的姿势，对着衣柜镜连开数枪，接而又迅速侧身躲过。  
“准备好接受这世上最残酷的锻炼了吗，伟大的Benji Dunn特工！”  
“随时准备着，先生。”  
Benji对自己敬了个礼，然后绕到房间外去，准备再找点灵感。  
目前Benji住的是单身宿舍，IMF职工的标配，特工们通常拥有自己的住所，但执行任务前，显然他们更喜欢住在毗邻国防部的宿舍里，Ethan就住在附近。Ethan比Benji入职的时间要长得多，所以他的宿舍是比较老旧的一批。  
旧的那一批宿舍空调总是容易坏，不过好在Ethan会修，心情好的时候也乐意修，但当一个人连续两三天只能睡一两个小时，与此同时还需要和隐藏的敌人斗智斗勇，Ethan就不太乐意干这么家务事了。所以，Ethan有时候会去蹭住Brandt的宿舍。  
Brandt原本是打算做一辈子文职人员的，而且他的薪水不菲，因此他在五角大楼附近为自己买了一层奢华的公寓，唯一的缺点是他每个月都必须支付一笔昂贵的房贷，而现在他又无故增加了一个长期房客。  
“Brandt？”Benji有些惊讶地看向对面的人，“你怎么在这儿？”  
“我必须出来呼吸一下自由的空气。”Brandt的右手扶着额头，左手捂着自己的胸口，“家里的每一个画面都在提醒我快点还钱。”  
“幽默感有提升啊，Brandt。”  
Ethan边说边将手中的冰啤酒递给Brandt，后者却朝他挑了挑眉头，并没有接过的意思。Ethan将啤酒瓶递到Brandt的手边，“想来些啤酒吗？”  
Brandt没有表态，只是由下往上地看了Ethan一眼。这让Ethan有些不解，他看了看手中的啤酒瓶，又看了Brandt一眼，“真的不想？”  
“不想。”  
Benji发誓他绝对看到Brandt的白眼了，虽然对方掩饰得很快，而这无聊无趣的对话在维持三个来回之后才结束。Ethan掰开啤酒盖，“那你可就没口福了。”  
“既然你现在就喝了啤酒，明早就别喝了。我今天中午开冰箱的时候，啤酒就只剩下两瓶了，而且你根本没有填补空库的意向。”Brandt说话的语气十分真诚，眼里几乎要泛起水花，“我现在很穷，除了我自己，几乎养不起多余的人。”  
“你还养着一只乌龟。”Ethan回道，在接到Brandt的怒视后他又接着说，“我提议过，可你否决了，我明明可以帮你分担房贷。”  
“不，我可接受不了你的生活习惯。”Brandt搬着椅子往Benji那边靠了一些，“我那美得冒泡的公寓无法承受…”Brandt上下指了指Ethan，“这个。”  
“你指了我的全身。”  
Brandt回了Ethan一个“就是这个意思”的眼神。  
“噢，这可真是个不错的灵感！谢了兄弟！”  
一直站在一旁的Benji猛地转身往自己房间跑去，他激动地连门都没有关上就狠命地敲击着电脑键盘。Benji感觉同人女神正在笼罩着他，将力量赐予他，他觉得自己的十指似乎不受控制了，那些单词从他的指尖流利地吐露出来。  
直到摁下发布键后，Benji才松了口气，他抹了抹自己的额头，为此激动得一夜未曾合眼。他不停的想象着各式各样的回复内容，甚至想到了自己被千万粉丝簇拥的场景。Benji只要一闲下来就忍不住去刷新页面，一直等到清晨，却只得到了两个回复。  
Benji的心都碎了。

4# ------  
TO 3# benji0214：这日常棒极了，但是你需要一些技巧去修改它。有兴趣加入我们吗？我们有个聊天室，可以帮助你进步=w=

5# benji0214  
TO 4# ------：真的可以吗？！

6# ------  
TO 5# benji0214：当然！

Benji觉得这一定是世上最善解人意的姑娘了，同时他又空出一点时间，大力地感谢了一下Brandt的那件可爱到爆的泰迪熊帽衫。  
至于对同事的愧疚感？  
管他呢！

-5 尝试新鲜事是年轻的表现

柠檬鸡（------）邀请benji0214加入聊天室。  
柠檬鸡（------）：欢迎新人！  
技术宅后援会会长（------）：朋友你听说过2B吗？  
薛定谔不正义（sidorov）：谁改了我的名字……  
柠檬鸡（------）：朋友你听说过EB吗？  
一三舔舔舔（------）：朋友你听说过BE吗？  
简姐买买买（brijnath）：朋友你听说过JB吗？  
本杰明（benji0214）：……那都是什么  
本杰明（benji0214）：怎么满眼都是B？  
柠檬鸡（------）：因为既有Brandt又有Benji！  
简姐买买买（brijnath）：还有Brij！  
一三舔舔舔（------）：阿三没有CP权  
简姐买买买（brijnath）：歧视！你这是赤裸裸的歧视！  
柠檬鸡（------）：新人就是那个在政府机关工作，还有一对EB同事的那位太太哦~  
技术宅后援会会长（------）：噢噢噢噢真幸福！！！  
一三舔舔舔（------）：天堂啊天堂！  
本杰明（benji0214）：哦，我懂了，EB是指Ethan和Brandt吗？  
柠檬鸡（------）：太太基智！  
本杰明（benji0214）：我还没有结婚，而且我是男的  
一三舔舔舔（------）：什么？！  
柠檬鸡（------）：什么？！  
技术宅后援会会长（------）：什么？！  
简姐买买买（brijnath）：我也是男的啊！  
一三舔舔舔（------）：哦  
薛定谔正义（sidorov）：你们谁改了我的名字？  
本杰明（benji0214）：http://t.cn/Rhb71L6这是我新写的日常，大家能帮忙修正吗？  
简姐买买买（brijnath）：从这耿直的画面中，隐约看见了当初的我……  
技术宅后援会会长（------）：该怎么说呢，角色倒不算是OOC，但真的是……太直了，直得像根棒槌。如果奶酪太太在就好了，她应该有很多写作技巧可以教你  
技术宅后援会会长（------）：早上喝啤酒不伤胃吗  
一三舔舔舔（------）：会长你的重点拐洞了吧  
技术宅后援会会长（------）：他们两个会重复对三遍吗……这也太没事找事了……  
本杰明（benji0214）：他们有时候无聊透了。我昨晚出门的时候，Ethan和Brandt就在社区外喝酒，重复着对话。准确地说，Ethan在喝，Brandt在忧伤他的房贷。  
简姐买买买（brijnath）：重复三遍明明体现出了男人的温柔情怀  
柠檬鸡（------）：房贷？  
简姐买买买（brijnath）：……所以这个Benji就是幽协里的那个Benji吗？  
技术宅后援会会长（------）：不是啦！Benji有两个同事，一个很像Ethan，一个很像Brandt，所以他干脆把那两个家伙当做写作素材~  
技术宅后援会会长（------）：哦……等等，你是真的叫Benji，还是？  
本杰明（benji0214）：Brandt买了一层豪华公寓，房贷还得他心力交瘁。  
本杰明（benji0214）：不不，我只是很喜欢Benji这个角色而已。我怎么可能是Benji呢！不过从某种意义上来说，我就是Benji！  
技术宅后援会会长（------）：懂了！应该！  
柠檬鸡（------）：Benji来八一下你的同事咯  
薛定谔不正义（sidorov）：别乱改我的名字……  
技术宅后援会会长（------）：对对对！八一下！  
本杰明（benji0214）：比如？  
柠檬鸡（------）：日常小粉红什么的……  
技术宅后援会会长（------）：他们结婚了吗  
本杰明（benji0214）：没有，他们只是朋友  
本杰明（benji0214）：在现实里。  
技术宅后援会会长（------）：（心塞  
柠檬鸡（------）：哦对了，我记得你在讨论帖里说过，Brandt穿过泰迪熊外套是吗？  
本杰明（benji0214）：是啊。  
柠檬鸡（------）：那天Ethan在吗？  
本杰明（benji0214）：在的。  
柠檬鸡（------）：他有说什么吗？！  
本杰明（benji0214）：好像夸了一句外套不错？我那天有点混乱……脑袋里都是看过的那些小说，根本注意不到他们在说什么  
一三舔舔舔（------）：Brandt还要还房贷？我脑洞要开到火星去了  
技术宅后援会会长（------）：现实总是残酷的，我们国家的特工都是群穷逼  
本杰明（benji0214）：其实也还好，如果Brandt采用Ethan的办法，还房贷也就没那么大压力了。  
柠檬鸡（------）：外套……不错……嗯，像是Ethan会讲的话（心塞  
一三舔舔舔（------）：Ethan什么办法？帮Brandt还房贷吗？  
本杰明（benji0214）：恩  
薛定谔正义（sidorov）：到底为什么要改我的名字！  
柠檬鸡（------）：什么？！认真的吗？！现实版EB发糖这么狠？！我要去楼下跑圈！  
一三舔舔舔（------）：阿鸡带我一个！  
简姐买买买（brijnath）：Brandt不是没同意嘛  
一三舔舔舔（------）：买总滚！等颗糖我容易嘛！  
柠檬鸡（------）：为什么……拒绝了……  
本杰明（benji0214）：Ethan和Brandt的生活习惯不一样，Brandt接受不了吧  
柠檬鸡（------）：接♂受♂不♂了  
一三舔舔舔（------）：接♂受♂不♂了  
本杰明（benji0214）：？  
柠檬鸡（------）：群中陋习……  
技术宅后援会会长（------）：Benji你是和Ethan他们一起工作的吗？  
本杰明（benji0214）：是的，怎么了？  
技术宅后援会会长（------）：我有篇文卡了，你能帮我看看吗？  
本杰明（benji0214）：好的，把链接给我吧  
技术宅后援会会长（------）：我是这样想的，我不太清楚Brandt在被BF告白时会有什么反应，所以你能帮我问一下吗？你的同事Brandt。  
一三舔舔舔（------）：会长怎么这么基智！！！  
柠檬鸡（------）：那Benji也帮我看看Ethan是怎么吃醋的啊？！  
本杰明（benji0214）：这个……BF是什么意思？  
技术宅后援会会长（------）：best friend（正色  
柠檬鸡（------）：→_→  
一三舔舔舔（------）：→_→  
本杰明（benji0214）：是让我预谋一场Brandt被好朋友告白然后Ethan吃醋的场景吗？好吧，我试试。  
柠檬鸡（------）：无师自通啊……  
一三舔舔舔（------）：将来必成大器……  
技术宅后援会会长（------）：一旦接受了这个设定……  
简姐买买买（brijnath）：想想还是挺带感的……  
薛定谔不正义（sidorov）：别动我的名字！

Benji顺手将聊天室最小化，抬头看了不远处的Ethan和Brandt一眼。他皱着眉头稍稍思索了一会，接着打开谷歌，输入关键词迅速下单。  
“抱歉，Brandt。抱歉，Ethan。”Benji小声地咕哝了一声，“你们应该会理解我的，有时候交朋友是需要付出一点点代价……”

-6 办公室八卦就像病毒感冒  
意外总是发生在电光石火之间。  
正埋头寻找档案的Brandt听到叫唤后支吾了一声，过了一会才转过身，结果被一大束开得正盛的香槟玫瑰撞了个满怀。  
“发生了……”Brandt被这扑面而来的浓郁香气弄得鼻痒痒，他往后退了半步，却发现自己已经紧靠在了书架上，“这是什么？”  
“一大束玫瑰花。”Benji露出一副好奇的表情，他用右手将花束抱在怀中，空出左手来摆弄着手中的玫瑰花，似乎是想从其中找出些什么，“我从楼下带上来的，有人指明要送给你，但是为什么我没有看到小卡片？”  
“什么？”  
Brandt疑惑地看了Benji一眼，皱起了眉头。他往边上踏了半步，站在Benji的身侧，小心地握着Benji的手腕，转动着检查着那束花。Brandt仔细地思索着，那几乎都是清一色的奶油色花瓣，品质应该不错，粗略计算约有百十来束，价格应该不便宜，用于放置炸弹太过显眼，但平白无故收到这么一大束玫瑰，极有可能还有其他意图。  
“这看起来可不像是炸弹。”Benji十分无奈地白了他一眼，“你就不能简单地认为是有人想送花给你吗？”  
“会有谁想要送花给我？”  
Brandt看了Benji一眼，丝毫没有接过的意思。Benji在脑内迅速地调整着作战方案，慢慢地引导着Brandt的思维走上正道，“一个……暗恋你的人？”  
Brandt用一种“你继续扯我大概会相信”的眼神看向Benji。Benji有些受挫，他转过身来一把搂住了Brandt的肩膀，将花束往对方身上推去，耐心地说道，“你对自己的认知有很大的偏差啊！你看看你……”Benji伸手指了指Brandt的身体，他张着嘴想了好一会儿才将话茬接了下去，“气质好，性格好，长得也英俊，就好比电影里最引人注意的男二号。”  
Brandt被夸得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他连忙接过花束——那比他想象得要沉得多——Brandt不得不换作双手去捧，他手里的资料立马散了一地。Benji弯腰帮他捡了起来，他还体贴地陪着Brandt走了一会，这让Brandt感到毛骨悚然。  
“Benji，”Brandt下意识地舔了舔嘴唇说道，他改变着措词，尽可能委婉地表达着，“你知道即便是最优秀的技术员，在一年之内也不能申请第二次技术资金补贴。也许你可以去找找约瑟夫——我听说他最近升了级。”  
“我不是很在意这个。”Benji回道。  
在他们沉默着走了一段路之后，Benji才反应过来，他略显懊恼地叹了口气，“哦不，你不会以为这花是我送给你的吧？”  
“那会是谁？”  
Brandt真的有些被弄混了。  
“我只是顺带帮你签收了一下，鉴于我十分好奇你为什么没告诉我们你正处于一段甜蜜的关系之中。”Benji闭上双眼，在心里默默地为自己的演技点了一个赞。他用尽全力让自己的笑意看起来充满了疑惑和八卦味，“你就没什么追求者？”  
“不，我可没这感觉。”Brandt思量后回道，“外勤部我认识的女性一只手都数得过来……”  
“怎么不考虑另一半可能？”Benji小声咕哝了一声。  
“什么？”Brandt将香槟玫瑰往怀里提了一下，“我还以为我这一款是女性专属的。”  
“有些人的魅力总能突破那些屏障。”  
Benji朝Brandt竖起了大拇指，后者挑了挑眉毛没有回话。他看起来心里塞满了各种各样的问号。  
当对话停止之后，别的感官又站到了第一线。那浓郁的花香熏得Brandt的鼻子有些招架不住，他伸手揉了揉鼻子，然后又将怀中下落的花束往上提了一下，一张白卡纸从花束的夹缝中掉了出来，飘到了地上。  
Brandt顿了一下，如果他的思维没有那一瞬间的停滞，也许他就能注意到Benji脸上一闪而过的得意神情。但Benji连忙掩盖了表情，上前两步捡起纸张，他稍稍侧过脑袋，扫了一眼白卡纸上的文字。

希望能与你度过一个美好的夜晚

署名是E H。  
Benji被花店老板的机智所震惊了。  
他迅速地回想了一下自己在网站上的留言，大约是第一次送花给男朋友，除了要求留下EH这个疑点之外，Benji并没有额外说明，所以现在这张白卡纸上漂亮的花体简直可以说是神来一笔。  
“哇哦——”Benji拖长了尾音，他毫不遮掩地表现出自己全部的惊讶，他又看了几眼，“竟然会有人对你使用浪漫招式。”  
“给我看看。”  
Brandt稍微有些害羞，他的脸颊微微发烫，然而在他看到Benji递过来的白卡纸之后，所有的情绪一瞬间退得干干净净。虽然署名只有简简单单地两个字母，但Brandt将脑内的资料库一转，再逐个排查之后，能剩下了的人就只有一个。  
Ethan Hunt。  
噢，该死的传奇特工。Brandt忍不住在心中咒骂道，同时又开始暗暗猜测Ethan送花的缘由。该不会是以为这么多天的住宿费是一束香槟玫瑰就可以解决的问题吧？  
“E H是谁？”Benji故作疑惑地问道。  
“Erin Hermosa。”  
Brandt在资料库中随意调出了一个名字敷衍着，可同样的话飘到Benji的耳朵里却有了不一样的含义。他还真没想到Brandt会有名字以E H打头的女性朋友，是人都应该先想到自己的好兄弟的吧？！Benji偷偷为Ethan抹了一把泪，同时又开始想着后面的招数。  
“Erin Hermosa？那是谁？”Benji重复了一遍，他走在Brandt，争取让自己表现得更自然一些，“嗨，你说会不会是Ethan？你看他的名字缩写也是这个。”  
Brandt狠狠地颤抖了一下。  
“噢，Ethan，我怎么没想到呢……”Brandt装出一副恍然大悟的模样，“可他为什么要给我送花？”  
Benji扶着额头思绪了好一会儿也没想到合适的回复，他呈沉思状跟在Brandt的身后。眼看着Brandt马上就要回到自己的办公格，香槟玫瑰花费的那一笔钱马上就要打了水漂，Benji忽然大吼一声，“他送了你一束花？！天呐，他是不是喜欢你？！”  
这两句连续性发问成功让办公室炸开了锅，同事们开始放下自己手头上的工作，颇有兴致地将眼神飘了过来。原本意欲大事化小小事化了的Brandt站在距离自己办公格仅有三步的位置尴尬得不知该如何是好，他觉得手上那束香槟玫瑰沉重得几乎要将他压成一张白纸，如果真能那样就好了。  
Benji总算是在合适的时间合适的地点里制造了一些八卦舆论，他简直爱死了人类这些无聊的天性。他故意装作惊慌的样子，接着压低声音靠近Brandt，然而办公室里已经安静得如同太平间一样，Benji的声音随着空气在每一个角落震颤。  
“可他结过婚了，虽然前妻已经……”

天呐天呐，旧部长最看重的William Brandt——那个以沉稳冷静出名的家伙——竟然陷入了一段如此劲爆的婚外恋！

一群脑容量堪比电脑的分析师正在相互交换情报，他们彼此交换着的暧昧的眼神，几乎要将Brandt烧成Monica Lewinsky。现在的Brandt只想把自己丢进办公格，然后将花束塞进垃圾桶，也许反一反更好。但真正让Brandt感到苦恼的是，Brandt和国防部的这群家伙相处的时间不长也不短，由于他性格温顺，又是旧部长的得力助手，大家都在尽可能地和他和平相处，却一直不是朋友之间的那种交流模式，所以他不可能像在外勤小队里一样说一句这笑话过时了就可以翻过页去的。现在他只能由衷地希望另一个当事人不要出现。  
可正所谓无巧不成书。  
天杀的Ethan Hunt正好在此时从门外走了进来，他先和Benji打了声招呼，然后才注意到办公室内尴尬的气氛。他停顿了一下，开始思考发生了什么，而Benji趁着这个短暂的瞬间随口捡了个借口便离开了办公室。他皱着眉头，用一副“我就劝你到这儿”的语气说道，“说曹操曹操就到，我还是先离开了，你好自为之。”  
Brandt痛苦地将脸埋进了香槟玫瑰之中。完全处在状况之外的Ethan左右环顾了一圈，没能搜集到任何有用的信息。他只好耸耸肩，凑到Brandt的身边。  
“钥匙，”他说，“备用钥匙找不到了。”  
“上次不是给你了吗？”Brandt没好气地说道，他抱着那束花转过身来，右手做出给钥匙的动作，“我就是这样交给你的。”  
“我记得。”Ethan点点头，他用手拨了拨Brandt怀里的香槟玫瑰，迅速地猜想着这花的主人，“可能我今早出来的时候忘记拿了，把你的钥匙给我。”  
Brandt朝他翻了个白眼，他伸手正准备从衣兜里取出钥匙，左手一松，一大束香槟玫瑰因为地球引力而迅速地下落。一旁的Ethan眼疾手快地抓住了花束，他端在手上，捏了捏最边上的玫瑰花瓣，小声地嘀咕了一声，“这花可贵了。”  
这使Brandt拿钥匙的左手很明显地停顿了一下，Ethan却还在思考Benji是不是真的爱上了Brandt这个无稽之谈。他笑着将花递给Brandt，接过Brandt递过来的钥匙，转身正准备往外走去，忽然像是想明白了什么一般转过身来，“花要不要我给你带家里去？”  
“不不不不不……”Brandt结巴了一下，随即他认识到自己拒绝的语气过于利落了，连忙改口道，“不用麻烦了。”  
“随你的便。”Ethan说道，“晚饭想吃什么？顺带一提，我刚刚补充了啤酒。”  
“不吃可丽饼。”  
Brandt一本正经地摇了摇头，Ethan夸张地叹了口气，“那可是我最拿手的法国菜。”  
“那可不是道菜。”

-7 你觉得有哪里不对劲吗

很显然，Brandt完全没有意识到Ethan Hunt已经入住他家这个现象。  
他们共用一个厨房，习惯早起的Brandt有时候还会善心大发地做一顿早餐，而Ethan通常负责晚饭，或是叫外卖；而客厅里，Brandt养着一只还没有取名的乌龟，Ethan闲来无事的时候，会切点泥鳅肉丁，用筷子喂到它嘴边；周末，他们偶尔会一起去逛商场，买一些应季衣服和日常用品，Brandt至少比Ethan多知道十种以上的领结系法，他不厌其烦地换着花样替Ethan系着领带，而后者通常会露出十分夸张的、充满了赞叹的眼神。  
他们上班要见面，下班也要见面，就算是在上下班的路上也是同行，Brandt依旧不觉得有什么异样，他仍然没有意识到Ethan已经和他走得太近这个问题。  
直到有一天，Brandt从床上醒来，而Ethan睡在他的身边。  
——《one-time offer》

Benji来回地看着自己的文章，犹豫了好一会儿才摁下了发布键。这是他第一次尝试奶酪太太提供的多形容词的写作方法，这使他的心态来了一个180度大转变。Benji完全不敢去刷新或是查看回复，他那一颗脆弱的心灵高高悬挂，任何一个近似于电脑提示音的声响都会让他为之一颤。  
然而以往平静有如一潭死水的提示音此刻却如同出了BUG一样不停地在耳边回响着，Benji从毯子下露出左眼，盯着远处的电脑，犹豫再三后，缓缓起身。

23# ------  
我似乎见证了一个大触的成长……

24# ------  
回首看了看楼主第一章，我十分同意23楼的论点。

25# ------  
最后一句给我一种楼主微微一笑，“天凉了，就让EB在一起”的霸气，厉害！

26# ------  
简直励志，我要回去好好码字了！

27# ------  
我爱上你了

28# ------  
楼主一定是背着我们偷偷上培训班了

29# ------  
你为何这么屌

30# ------  
万万没想到Brandt养的竟然是乌龟，我还以为会是狗……大家都喜欢狗

应该算是转型成功？  
Benji坐在电脑桌前一阵傻笑，嘴都快咧到耳朵边上了。这次回复的速度比之前要快得多，数量又足，而且大多都是褒扬，Benji觉得自己面向成功已经跨了一大步——他已经有点飘飘然了。  
不不，Benji！骄傲是失败的前兆！别堕入那浅薄的陷阱里去！  
Benji一手捂住自己的胸口一手捂住额头，在沙发上痛苦地挣扎着，这讨厌的自大快要吞噬他谦卑的内心了，但他却是如此的坚强，赶在一切发生之前伸手关掉了电脑。Benji仰头倒在沙发上，舒了口气。  
一阵振动传来，Benji扒拉了两下才使自己不那么狼狈地站起身来，他拿过床上的手机看了一眼来电人，是Brandt。这时，Benji的胸口突然涌出一股畏惧感，他不敢按下通话键，这是什么？是愧疚，Benji觉得自己心里充满了愧疚。  
“嗨，Brandt。”Benji打开免提，边说话边制造噪音来遮掩自己可能会出现的口误，“找我有什么事吗？”  
“接到任务了。”  
回话的声音和以往的不太一样，更——该怎么形容呢——硬实一些。

Brandt的嗓音很普通，初相识的时候并不会太在意这些，后来你会发现一些不一样，比如他念到某个名字时吐出的气音，带着一点蛇吐信子时的嘶嘶声；比如他得意洋洋地说着总结陈词，笑意震动着共鸣腔产生的震颤感；比如子弹穿过腹部，隐忍的吃痛声和压抑的喘气声，呻吟吱唔着徘徊在嘴边。  
让人无比迷恋。  
——《remember when》

“他不在那儿。”Ethan说，他的声音坚硬又冰冷，像是加了冰块的威士忌，“该死的他竟然不在那里！”

“我觉得事有蹊跷。”

他发泄似的将手中的联络器摔到地上，耳边还在回响Brandt的声音。Ethan想起一些昏昏沉沉的夜晚，温暖的壁炉和呛鼻的烈酒，呢喃的声响忽起忽落。

“我先去看一看，这是联络器。”  
“等会见。”

——《wish you were here》

“你最好尽快来趟国防部。”那个声音继续说道。  
“好的，我想我手头没什么事儿，应该很快就能到……”Benji突然顿住话头，他像嗅到了罐头味的猫咪一样猛地直起身子，三步并做两步凑到手机边上，“Ethan？你怎么用Brandt的手机打过来？”  
“我的手机坏了。”Ethan解释道，而后他的声音里参杂了一些奇怪的情绪，“哦不…不是你想的那样，我只是借用一下Brandt的手机。”Ethan停顿了一下，“你该不会误会什么吧？”  
“当然不，我能误会什么。”  
Benji连忙回道，他隐约觉得Ethan好像知道些什么，但看态度又不像是完全了解，这让人十分烦恼。空气逐渐凝重了起来，对方又沉默了一会，他用一种叹息般的语气说道，“你不用故意遮掩，Brandt他并不知道。”  
什么？！言下之意是你知道了吗？！  
Benji感觉自己的脑袋已经被无数辆坦克轰炸至炸，完全丧失了思考能力。  
“我不是道德者也不是批评家，我只是觉得……”Ethan又停顿了一下，Benji下意识地屏住了呼吸，“我觉得你当面和他说清楚，更好一些。因为按照现在的情况来看，我觉得Brandt完全置身事外。”  
Benji眯起双眼深思了一会，“头儿，你以为我喜欢Brandt？”  
反问让Ethan感到茫然，他回头看了眼插在厨房间的大束香槟玫瑰，“可你送花了。”  
“那不是我送的。”Benji狡辩道，“我只是路过楼下的时候，顺带替Brandt带上来了。我喜欢Brandt的可能性不大啊——我是说他人是不错，虽然头发全是粘手的蜡油，又是软绵绵的小肚子，家里还蹲着二三十个一模一样的精英兄弟——但我更喜欢…额…别的什么类型的，至少得和Jane一个档次。”  
Ethan挑高了眉毛，“你确定？”  
“百分之百。”  
那可糟了。Ethan不由地想到，Brandt虽然对那束花表示出了十分浮夸的皱眉、抿嘴以及翻白眼，但从他还未丢掉花的情况来说，Brandt肯定不是持拒绝或厌恶状态的。Ethan用食指敲了敲自己的脑袋，然后挂断了电话，他感到一阵头疼。  
“我们该出门了。”  
正在对着镜子整理着装的Brandt对着Ethan方向喊道，过了好一会儿也没有反应。他蹙起眉头，转过身子盯着Ethan的背影寻思了会，Benji不会把事说漏嘴了吧？在收到Ethan送的花之后，因是Benji多动帮忙签收，本想装作没收到将花随手送掉，但没想Ethan竟然还找了个借口来部里看他到底有没有收到花，Brandt也只好将花带回家来。  
他还没有搞清楚Ethan送花的真正意图，总觉得不是简单地为了弥补蹭吃蹭喝的愧疚感。反正来日方长，Brandt总能弄明白的。  
Ethan一回过头就对上了Brandt的双眼，他朝对方笑笑，然后迅速地将Brandt的手机塞进自己衣兜里。路过厨房间的时候，Ethan看了一眼桌上的香槟玫瑰开口问道，“这花你喜欢吗？”  
Brandt挑起了眉毛，“还不错。”  
“你要是不喜欢，我可以帮你丢了它。”  
Ethan边说边伸手去抓摆放在那的花束，Brandt一把抓住了他的手腕，笑着摇了摇头，“不不。”他说，“我觉得它挺好的。”

-8 现在的导演都很有自己的想法  
Benji是最早赶到国防部的，他蹲在休息区给自己点了一杯饮料和一叠黄油曲奇。吃到一半的时候，Ethan和Brandt从一边推门而入，令人意外地是，Jane迟到了。  
Jane几乎从未迟到过，她也不太抱怨总是无法及时赶到的Benji，但现在，Benji他们足足等了有半个多小时——期间Benji又点了一盒看起来很好吃的蛋糕——Jane才仓促地跑进屋来。她来的时候怀里抱着一叠资料，鼻子上还驾着一副黑框眼镜，脚步匆忙。  
“你怎么才来？”  
Benji忍不住抱怨道，他上下打量着Jane，希望能从对方脸上看出一些合理的尴尬或是愧疚，毕竟她可是一本正经地描写了同事之间无须有的感情，还将其发布到网络上去，虽然有被网友夸张的成分。  
“最近有点私事要忙。”  
Jane伸手推了推自己的眼镜，她从包里拿出一本厚实的文件夹，将手中杂乱的文件悉数塞进文件夹中，头也不抬地问道，“任务呢？”  
“人质保护，我也不喜欢，但是别抱怨。”Ethan从怀里掏出四只手机放到桌上，然后默不作声地将其中完全不一样的那只手机推到Brandt的手边，再从衣兜里掏出最后一只手机，“是意大利人……”  
“我讨厌应付意大利人。”Jane打断道。  
“不会是场长时间战斗。”Ethan摊了摊双手，略显无奈地说道，“上飞机下飞机送她回监狱。”  
“监狱？我就知道你在立旗子。”Jane摇摇头，“我们要把小牛关回它的乐园里。”  
“我喜欢这个比喻！”  
Benji边说边试图坐得离Jane更近一些，他现在和Jane可是处于同一阵营的人。也许有天老了，他会好好反省一下今日的做法，但眼下，Benji可一点也不后悔。  
他有点事想问问Jane，而且最好是在Ethan和Brandt都不在场的时候，也就是等会，Ethan得去外勤部确认安全屋地址，而Brandt通常会跟着去。  
“我去趟外勤部，两个小时后在门口见。”  
Ethan说着就要起身，Benji连忙喊住他，顺便朝Brandt使了个眼色，后者大为惊恐，“头儿你不带Brandt去？”  
“不，Benji，我有话想对你说。”Brandt朝Ethan摆摆手，示意对方自行离去。  
本来什么都没意识到的Ethan突然停住了脚步，他盯着Brandt和Benji思绪了一会，似乎是在等待着Benji的反应。可Benji刚张嘴，话还没有说出口，Ethan就连忙打断道，“我觉得你还是和我一起走一趟比较好，Brandt。”  
“什么？”Brandt回过头看向Ethan，“只是确认一下位置。”  
“你的脑袋比较好使。”  
Ethan伸手拉过Brandt的手臂，一把将他从沙发上拽了起来，马不停蹄地往外赶去。Benji张着嘴，已然忘记了方才自己想要说些什么，直到Jane理了理文件准备离开时，Benji才像回过神来一样，伸手拦住了她。  
“我的小宝贝，别急着走啊。”  
Jane的眼神一下子变得极为复杂，她好心地说道，“你知道我可以在一分钟内把你揍成哑巴对吧。”  
“哦哦抱歉，Jane……我是指Carter女士，我只是有些问题想问你。”Benji耸耸肩，将自己移到Jane的对面。  
“我希望是个短时间访问，我等会还有事。”  
“我知道你的一些小秘密。”Benji挑了挑眉毛，实际上这动作让他看起来有些滑稽，“你应该花些时间在我的访问上。”  
“比如？”Jane啧了一声，“也许用不了半分钟。”  
“幽灵协议。”  
Benji决定丢给她一枚炸弹，好让Jane正视这个话题，但效果却差得多。对方眼都不抬地回了一句，“所以？”  
“你难道不感到内疚吗？！”Benji惊讶地问道。  
“内疚什么？”Jane不解地问，“我只是把已经完成的任务写进了小说里，没有泄露什么，你知道上头可不会核对这个，而我也需要一些额外的资金。”她无所谓地耸了耸肩膀，“人人都有兼职。”  
“兼职？”  
“Erin有份兼职，需要挖掘作者。”Jane从文件夹里取出一份合同递给Benji，“我在家闲着无事，便写了幽协卖给她了。”  
“卖了？”Benji的双眼里闪着亮光，“这还能卖？”  
“不要这么无知，Benji。”Jane扬着嘴角，朝他晃了晃手中的另一叠资料，“除了卖版权之外，还有别的方法——它快要拍成电影了。”  
“酷毙了！”  
Benji忍不住大喊道。  
“可没有想象中的那么舒服。”Jane摸了摸额角，叹了口气，“另一方觉得这剧本太平了，需要一些更劲爆的剧情反转。”  
“平淡？”Benji冷哼一声，“炸弹得在纽约爆炸了才不算平淡。”  
“最近我在构思新的‘剧情反转’。”Jane弯了弯食指中指给自己的话语做了引号标记，她忽然笑了一下，然后小声地说道，“实在不愿意从头写起，所以我准备让Brandt做个坏人。”  
“坏人？”  
“Ethan不是说过想要退休吗，也不知道他为什么又改变主意了。”  
“Julia。”Benji提醒道，“是因为Julia。”  
“所以我想，就从Brandt袒露秘密那段开始改起，就让Brandt代替Ethan。”Jane边说边用手指敲了敲手中的资料。  
“不，你怎么能忍心分开他们！”  
“什什么？”Jane被Benji无由来地一声吼吓了一跳。  
“不不我的意思是，我们是一个团队。”Benji抓了抓后脑勺，憋足了劲头想借口，“Brandt怎么可能会是坏人，我是说……他笨得可以。”  
“嘿，Brandt可比你聪明。”  
Jane白了他一眼。  
“如果Brandt变成坏人的话，他和Ethan就是敌对了？”Benji细想了一会，“这么一想，似乎也还不错？”  
“当然，我权衡过。Brandt不会是个坏透的家伙，他有一些不得不这么做的原因。”Jane像是想到什么一样，一把抽回了Benji手中的合同，“你在哪儿看到我的小说的？觉得怎么样？Erin和我说反响挺好，还有粉丝为此建了论坛。”  
“她在瞎说。”Benji一本正经地回道，“我从未见过有什么论坛。”

“告诉我你在哪儿。”  
Brandt站在那里，左手握着一次性手机无法松开，他在努力控制指尖的战栗，关节处泛出令人恐惧的白色。  
“告诉我你在哪儿！”  
听筒的另一端传来Ethan Hunt气急败坏的声音，他愤怒地重复着问话，而Brandt的沉默让他恼火。  
“我知道你在听，Brandt。”Ethan说道，他几乎控制不住自己的语气，“自从营救任务之后，你就有事瞒着我。是Marlon那件事？”他停顿了一下，声音在他的喉间震颤，“是你杀了Marlon，是吗？”  
回答他的，是电话被挂断的嘟嘟声。  
——《moonlight shadow》

-9 金鱼是一种糟糕的鱼  
这次任务的确如Ethan所讲的那么简单，除了Brandt临时有事要搭下一班飞机来与他们会和。直到他们把那位辣妹罪犯引渡到直升机上，都没有任何风吹草动，安静到Benji忍不住缩在直升机一角，打开笔电双击文档。

这只是一次极为平常的任务，但尴尬的氛围却一直环绕在Ethan的身边。他看起来糟透了，似乎有一周没有入睡了，胡茬乱糟糟的，黑眼圈极深。  
“怎么了头儿？”Benji捧着电脑关怀道。  
“没什么。”Ethan回话，却在几秒后又开口问道，“你觉得Brandt……我是说我一直住在Brandt家是不是不太好？”  
“你们关系这么好，住在一起有什么问题。”Benji不以为然地回道，“Brandt甚至还会做培根芝士三明治——虽然这是他唯一拿得出手的了。”  
“那味道可真让人怀念，”Ethan释然地笑了一下，他伸手揉了揉自己的眼睛。“好兄弟睡一张床也没什么。”  
Benji笑着打趣道，“当然，你们又没有像情侣一样搞在一起。”  
Ethan一下子卡住了。  
——《one-time offer》

155# ------  
天呐！！！我喜欢这暗指！

156# ------  
Benji太太这是要下海的节奏吗？！

157# ------  
别啊！一如肉坑深似海啊！

158# ------  
大触进步得太快我已然追不上剧情

159# ------  
给我一个吻，可以不可以？！

这些孩子都在说什么？  
Benji抽了抽嘴角，合上了笔电准备歇息一会。他抱着笔电窝在座椅上，和那个辣妹罪犯就差一个过道，很显然对方并不打算让他安静入睡。  
“伙计，我看到你在写小说？”女人朝他抬抬下巴，“没想到现在的特工还挺多才多艺。”  
“嗨谢谢，我缺少这些……赞扬。”  
Benji将笔电塞到自己的腰后，转头看向对方。红头发、黑眼珠，看来他们称她为辣妹罪犯也是有一定科学依据的，只是她太耀眼了，完全不是Benji的菜。  
“我叫Stephanie，可以给我看看你的小说吗？”Stephanie抬了抬自己被捆在一起的双手示意自己并安全得很，“旅途还需要时间，它太无趣了。”  
“唔……有些问题。”Benji耸了耸肩膀，“你看过《幽灵协议》吗？”  
“手机里存了，看到一半了，怎么？”  
Stephanie从兜里掏出一只手机摆弄起来，她用右手撑着扶手，探出半个身子将手机递到Benji的面前。手机屏幕上显示着阅读器刚被打开时的模样，“我刚看到那个禁欲系小哥湿身出场。”  
Benji偷偷地往前排看去，确定Ethan并没有注意到他们之间的对话后，才小声问道，“禁欲系……小哥，不会是指B吧？”  
“B？你是说William Brandt吧。”Stephanie快速地眨了眨眼，她伸手撩了撩自己的长发，手铐的声响显得异常清脆，“那是个漂亮的小伙子，我觉得他应该喜欢红发的姑娘。”  
“不，当然不。Brandt喜欢E……不，我不会把这个说出口的。”Benji纠正道，“你知道自己是在迷恋书中的角色吧？”  
“噢我的特工，不要质疑自己的存在。你要知道像我们这种来自阴影的小偷总是会对身份神秘的男孩儿抱有一定程度的期待。”Stephanie翘起左手看了看自己的指甲。  
“Selina可不喜欢看小说。”Benji忍不住反击道。  
“嘿，看，又是一个宅男。”Stephanie说，“这趟旅程应该不会无趣，只要你喜欢的是猫女而不是蝙蝠侠就够了。”  
Benji看着她，眨眨眼睛不说话，Stephanie对此的反应则是耸肩。  
“我并没有歧视同性恋的意思。”Stephanie收回手机塞进自己的兜里，“如果你介意的话，我愿意道歉。”  
“我不是……”Benji极其无奈地叹了口气，他像是意识到什么一样，“你怎么会有手机？我是说你身上的东西都被搜走了。”  
“从某位好心先生的身上顺的，你知道我被捕的原因是什么。”Stephanie坦然地摊开双手。  
“你们聊得很投机。”Ethan从前座转过身，向Benji做了个过来的手势，“但我得向你借用一会你的宅男朋友，以及你最好别再试图解开手铐，Boudoin女士。一旦你成功了，我将无法保证你的生命安全。”  
“我可是个不喜欢约束的意大利人。”Stephanie松开手中的回形针，靠到椅背上。  
“找我有什么事吗，头儿？”  
抱着笔电的Benji弓着身子坐到Ethan的身边，他看起来拘束极了，因为Benji知道Ethan的脑袋里在想什么！是的，他知道。自从Ethan在电话里暗示过他和Brandt之间的关系不正常之后，Ethan对他的态度也就变得奇怪起来了，更何况，能让Ethan做出一副如临大敌又不敢随意造次表情的，大概也就只有Brandt的事了。  
Ethan盯着他看了一会儿，随后才叹了口气说道，“你知道的。”他用手肘撑在膝盖上，倾着上身看向Benji，“Brandt看起来好像喜欢上你了。我说服了他一会儿，但Brandt并不愿意将花束丢掉。”  
“我解释了千百遍了，那花不是我送的，而且Brandt知道这个。”Benji忍不住翻了个白眼，他夸张地模仿着Brandt当时的动作，“你还记得他会议上开的玩笑吗？办公室恋情糟透了。”  
“真的不是你？”Ethan侧过头看向他。  
“当然不是我。”Benji有些不耐烦地说道，“花束里还有张卡片，上面写着Ethan Hunt而不是Benji Dunn。”  
“你刚说……什么？”

-10 哦，爱情

那是他眼中的最后一个画面。  
Ethan站在他面前，他们用漆黑的枪口对准对方，时光好像退回到了一年前的某天下午，他们彼此怀疑，彼此争斗，而Brandt却没有像当初那样卸下弹匣。  
如同卸下心中所有的防备。  
那是Ethan Hunt，这个名字在Brandt的心中已经占据了极大的一块儿，在那个阴暗肮脏的内心占有唯一的阳光、平和与幸福。命运到底是从哪里开始偏航的，Brandt是从哪里逐渐开始驶离原始的目的的，他不会知道，永远也不会知道。  
也许从Doug的那次掩护任务开始，从Brandt第一次在医院里醒来开始，他和Ethan的道路已经走到了岔口。Brandt需要逃离一切，而一切却在不停地追逐他的脚步。  
痛苦僵硬了Ethan的脸颊，他握着枪支的右手颤抖得厉害，心脏缓慢地跳动着，随着扳机的移动而猛烈地跳动起来。Brandt张了张嘴，他的身体坠入冰冷的海洋，无尽的海水将生命掩埋在时光之下。  
“再见。”

再见。

——《moonlight shadow》

在键盘上敲下最后一个单词的时候，Benji终于忍不住抱住自己的笔电失声痛哭，“不！这不该是你们的结局！Brandt我对不起你！”  
刚拉开车把手的Brandt被Benji声嘶力竭的哭号吓了一大跳。他的右脚踩在车沿上，身体停顿了一会才跳上车，正巧和猫着腰从车前厢走过来的Ethan撞了个面对面。  
这不过是个普通到不能再普通的日常小插曲，Ethan的反应却大得惊人。换在平时，Ethan也就冲他笑笑，或是拿着手上的咖啡杯悠然自得地调笑两声，可现在的Ethan却是猛地往后退了半步，惊觉不对后又直起身子，撞得车顶咚咚作响。吃痛的Ethan连忙弯下腰，Brandt见状，伸手一把扶住对方，轻声问道，“受伤了？”  
Ethan张开嘴，似乎是要说些否决的话，但不知怎的话到了嘴边又吐不出来，张张合合，最后摆摆手扭过头去。  
这使Brandt感到疑惑，但他决定先将注意力放到表现得更离奇的Benji身上。他绕到Benji的身边坐下，“看来有什么东西把我们的仓鼠先生感动了。”Brandt试图让自己的声音听起来平和一些，他瞥了一眼Benji合起来的笔电，“是小说？我觉得那玩意可以打动多愁善感的你了。”  
“Brandt！”  
Benji哀嚎一声，转身一把抱住Brandt。后者一头雾水地皱着眉头看向不远处的Ethan求助，Ethan则是捧着咖啡，默默地将眼神飘移到另一边去。  
“怎么了？”多次尝试扒下Benji未果的Brandt只能高举双手，语气里满是无奈，“这到底是怎么了？”  
“该死的悲剧，它让我心伤。”Benji愤愤不平地说道，“我终于深刻理解了阿鸡说‘BE是没有未来的’的意思了！”  
“自人间有了爱情与喜剧，便不需要再关心其他事。”毫无头绪的Brandt开口安慰，“虽然我完全不明白你在悲伤什么，但是想想这个，如果再不把Stephanie抓捕归案，我们下次就得去街边卖热狗了。”  
Benji终于松开了Brandt。提起那位漂亮罪犯成功逃脱钳制的原因，Benji绝对在里面起到了决定性作用，所以相对地来说，他应该在这个补充任务里做得更卖力一些。  
“我以我的名誉发誓，绝对不会再做伤害你和Ethan的事，绝对不会写BE。”Benji一本正经地看向Brandt，“我会让你幸福的，Brandt。”  
就坐在隔壁的Ethan听到这里，惊吓地喷了一屏幕的咖啡，俯身剧烈地咳嗽起来。更糟糕的是这边的Brandt，因为惊吓过度没能及时做出任何反应，他看起来就像一只被冰冻射线击中的负鼠。等他缓过神来的时候，Brandt已经下意识地坐到了车厢内离Benji最遥远的地方——他紧靠着Ethan，而这个位置使Ethan感到不自然起来。  
他又开始止不住地咳嗽了。  
“你有没有觉得Benji有些不对头？”Brandt拉着Ethan的袖子，凑到他耳边压低声音说，“他看起来像是背着我做了件坏事——不，也许不止一件——而我至今还没有发现那是什么事……这感觉真令人不好受。他看起来愧疚极了，我想他一定是做了一件十分糟糕的事，比如让Stephanie离开自己的控制范围内。”  
Ethan知道Brandt在说话，但他一个单词都没听进去。他的眼睛一直在努力地避开对方海蓝色的双眼，Brandt略显低压的声音带着热气吹到他的耳垂上。那感觉太不对劲了，Ethan想，他整个人都僵住了。  
“在听我说话吗，Ethan？”  
Brandt直起上身，左手拍了拍Ethan的肩膀。对方在他的掌心中剧烈地震颤着，Ethan猛地回头看向Brandt，他好像被吸进了对方的双眼，他刚刚避之不及的地方，那颜色温柔得令人太容易陷进去。因此Brandt被迫和Ethan进行了一次长达七秒奇怪的对视，直到他略显心虚地挪开眼神。  
转过头看着电脑屏幕的Brandt嘟囔了一声，“你今天也够奇怪得了。”  
一旁的Ethan伸手摸了摸自己的鼻子，过了好一会儿，忽然翘着嘴角笑了起来，而另一边的Benji也总算是结束了心中的悲戚，他抱着自己的笔电，开始抚摸着键盘。

他们的故事永远不会结束，也永远不会有哀伤。  
Ethan是那个永远不会让别人受伤的男人，而Brandt也是。他们是如此的相似，又是如此的不同。他们在危机重重的任务之中彼此争夺着保护对方，在拥挤狭窄的监控车内相互依偎在一起。  
这也许不会是爱情，但也不仅仅只是友情，那是一种复杂的、糅进血管里的感情，让Ethan和Brandt在汹涌的人流之中紧紧相拥，享受着温暖。  
Ethan说不出口的那一句我爱你，Brandt从来不觉得会是一种障碍。  
——《one-time offer》

头顶传来一阵翅膀扑哧的声响，Jane端着一盒咖啡抬头看了看那不勒斯的天空，微风吹乱了她的长发，空气中有一些甜腻的奶精味，她揉揉鼻子伸手打开了车门。

-11 做任务的时候应该专心致志  
这是绝对不该发生的事。  
Benji偷偷地从电脑后面抬起头环顾了一下四周，在确认队友位置后伸手擦了擦额头的冷汗，颤抖着点下链接。

雷雨来临前的城市，沉闷湿热，屋外的几棵樱花树灰暗无光。  
Ethan坐在地上，汗水浸透了T恤，白色的烟雾缠绕在他的指尖，手臂上的血渍还尚未清洗干净，绷带逶迤了一地。  
“唔……！”  
躺在榻榻米上的Brandt忽然呻吟了一声，他费力地睁开双眼，呼吸声因疼痛而显得粗重。  
“别动。”Ethan转过身来坐到Brandt的身边，他把香烟递到Brandt的嘴边，“这里没酒，忍忍吧。”  
Brandt勉力咳嗽了几声，烟味让他更清楚地感受到了疼痛。他抬手拍了Ethan一下，悬殊的体温差让Brandt忍不住战栗，他伸出食指在Ethan的大腿上画着圈，他的嗓音干裂嘶哑，却依旧温和，“有点冷。”  
“真拿你没办法。”  
Ethan的回答有点颤，他抓着Brandt的左手低下头亲吻。他的舌尖滑过Brandt的下唇，侵入对方的口腔，咸涩，像是烟花绽放之后的余烬。  
——《say you love me》

咳咳。  
Benji猛地直起上身。他颇不自然地干咳两声，整理了一下自己的通讯器，再次确认了一下各队员的位置。  
Jane正在向Brandt兜售她刚买的甜甜圈。Benji吃过一个，味道不错，只是他并不喜欢那扑鼻的薄荷味。不过看看Brandt瞪哒眼睛的模样，大概已经拜倒在柠檬巧克力味之下了。Ethan大概还在思考计划，那通常是和Brandt一起商讨的，但Ethan和Brandt之间的距离一旦少于二十厘米，Ethan就会僵硬得像只丧尸，还是最低等的那种。  
是那束花的功劳。  
Benji想，短时间内他还分不清Ethan那是害羞还是尴尬，但Brandt肯定是满脑子问号。想到这里，Benji忍不住耸了耸肩膀，他再次环顾四周，准备继续看下去。  
等等Ethan呢？  
“Brandt，头儿去哪了？”Benji朝他抬抬下巴。  
“在休息室。”Brandt舔了舔自己的食指，他对巧克力碎真是痴迷，“你是不是在背后说我坏话，Ethan最近都不太肯直视我。”  
“我像是那种人吗。”Benji翻了个白眼，“是不是你扔了他送你的那束花啊？”  
Brandt狠狠地瞪了他一眼。他站起身来往洗手间走去，路过Benji身边的时候，还压低声音威胁道，“别多嘴！”  
“嗨！看来我不在的时候，队里发生了很多变化。”Jane显然很感兴趣，毕竟她一直被外派去监视那个珠宝展厅。  
“没什么，只是一些化学反应。”Benji打开页面继续看了起来，他喝了一口冰水，“Ethan前些日子送了Brandt好大一束花，但Brandt把它丢掉了。”  
“哦天呐……”  
Jane往休息室那儿投以同情的一眼，同时向洗完手回来的Brandt瞥去鄙夷的神情，语气很是正经，“虽然说感情有就是有没有就是没有，但Brandt你也太绝情了吧。”  
“别听他的。”Brandt朝着Benji的后脑勺猛地一拍，“花我可是好好地养在客厅。”  
“上帝……”  
Jane惊讶地看向Brandt，“你们真的在一起了？我以为是句玩笑。”  
站在那里的Brandt张着嘴停顿良久，他回过头看向另一边的Benji，略显无奈地问道，“我现在说什么都来不及了对吗？”  
“解释就是掩饰。”  
Benji头也不抬地回道。

呼吸是灼热的。  
像是跌进火炉的冰块，Brandt觉得自己的身体正在慢慢暖和过来。他听见忽重忽轻的呼吸声，他感到胸腔下擂动的心跳，他看见墨绿色的眼眸在黑夜之中凝聚成唯一的光芒。  
“猜猜我正在想谁？”  
他的声音被暧昧的气息揉得喑哑，Brandt感到腹部缝合的伤口被细线勒得生疼，血液在身体里奔腾，似要寻得一个开裂的伤口喷薄而出。  
“是Nydia？”  
Ethan轻笑一声。他窝在Brandt的肩窝里，用舌尖描绘着突兀的锁骨，而Brandt不太喜欢这个，那太痒了。  
“听说她死了。”  
他搂住Ethan的肩膀，五指在短发中随意拨弄，他用膝盖摩挲着对方的腰侧。Brandt看着天花板，他用食指勾起Ethan的后衣领，折出褶皱再揉平。“你穿和服可真够……”他犹豫了一下，“真够……”  
“真够什么？”  
他抬起上身凑到Brandt的面前，揉着Brandt的耳垂。  
“不知道。”Brandt笑了笑，他的右手钻进Ethan大敞的和服里，“你太慢了。”  
——《say you love me》

等等！  
Benji猛地将页面最小化，后面肯定要发生一些Benji一点也不想知道的事！Benji懊恼地抱住了脑袋。他抬头正在犹豫要不要继续看下去的时候，却在余光中瞥见Brandt走向休息室的身影。  
“Brandt你要去干吗？！”Benji大喊道。  
“我们得做任务，Stephanie逃亡在外已经快两天了，而我们一点消息都没有，虽然她肯定会在今晚的珠宝展上现身，但我们还没有计划。”Brandt用手势来强调自己话语的重要性，“你们不能总对计划持可有可无的态度，它在尽可能地弥补失败的‘随机应变’。”  
“你们……随机应变吧。”  
Benji挥挥手，转而看向捧着电脑正在赶稿的Jane，“嗨，Jane。”  
“我不会透露新剧情的。”赶在Benji开口前，Jane连忙拒绝道。  
“我们是朋友，是战友。”Benji说道，“讲个故事给我听听也好嘛。”他低头看了一眼网页界面，“我暂时需要一些别的东西来分散我的注意力。”  
“好吧。”Jane抬起头来看着Benji，“反正你也不可能和我抢饭碗。”她伸手指了指自己的电脑屏幕，“上次不是计划让Brandt代替Ethan，我是设想老部长体贴Ethan，想让他安全退休，于是推了Brandt出来。”  
“但Ethan这时候已经解决了Julia的问题，他又是孑然一身了，可以继续做任务了，而老部长已经死了，Brandt代替Ethan的计划只有Brandt知道，所以他们两个变成了对立面。Ethan信任Brandt，而Brandt却还在徘徊……”  
“不不不，你这个太老套了。”Benji打断道。  
Jane挑了挑眉毛表示惊讶，Benji不以为然地耸了耸肩膀，“我觉得你可以改个大局。Brandt是一个浑身上下都是谜的角色，他可以拓展加工的地方太多了。”Benji回忆着柠檬鸡的解析重复道，“比如他成为特工之前的事，可以构成他们之后的信任危机。打个比方吧，Brandt之前是SWAT的人……”  
“我讨厌SWAT，一群自以为是的家伙。”Jane翻了个白眼，“Brandt一定会被欺负的。”  
“那CIA如何？我听说他们开了个超级特工的项目。”Benji摊开双手，“Brandt可以是那个乱七八糟项目的试验品，结果不理想只能回来当文职，没想到遇到了头儿，然后就泰坦尼克车沉溺深秋俄罗斯，Rose答应我好好活下去之流的，然后他们就在一起了。”  
“等等你这什么故事大纲？”Jane紧皱眉头，一脸无语，“开头还挺正经的，后面怎么全是槽点。”  
“仅供参考。”

他从喉间迫出一声叹息，Brandt能感到Ethan的阴茎正在慢慢地进入他的身体。  
“快一些，再快一些。”  
他催促道。  
Brandt想要疼痛，他迫切地需要疼痛来证明自己的存在。他跪坐在Ethan的腿上，环抱着对方，抬起腰配合对方的进入。从内部慢慢被打开再被填满的感觉，让Brandt感到满足，他从鼻腔里发出一声满意的哼声。  
“我觉得你还是躺下来比较好。”Ethan的手滑过他光裸的后背，停在粗糙的绷带上，“我得照顾到你的伤口。”  
“坦白告诉我你更喜欢背后位，我会答应得更容易点。”  
嘴上虽然这么答着，Brandt还是顺从地躺回到了被褥上。他将枕头塞到腰下，仰躺着用脚尖勾了勾Ethan，“折中一下。”  
Ethan伸手抓住Brandt的脚踝，他往前靠了一些，用中指重温了一下方才的温暖。他的指甲显尖，冰凉又尖锐的感觉让Brandt紧绷了起来。移到某处的时候，Brandt突然晃动了一下，他用左手遮住眼中的欲望，右手顺着Ethan的衣衫往上爬去。  
Ethan俯下身子，四唇相对的触感让Brandt的耳畔静得只剩下隆隆的心跳声。他伸出舌尖贴着对方的唇瓣，用尖牙轻咬，吮吸，伴着啧啧的水声。  
他无比享受这种时刻。Ethan握住自己的阴茎将他推进Brandt的穴口之中。柔软潮热的壁肉从四面八方挤压上来的感觉，让他们同时发出一声喟叹。要命的热度从他们相连的地方扩散开来，将皮肤染上一片绯红的颜色。  
“你看起来真是一团糟。”  
Ethan边说边握住Brandt的左手，他们十指相扣，Brandt泛着水汽的眼神像是藤蔓一样纠缠着他。  
“不是你的错，Brandt。”Ethan低头亲吻他的脖颈，“我们没办法保护每一个人。”  
“如果那是你呢？”  
他能感受到Brandt声音的颤抖，透过肌肤传到他的唇间，“停止看我，继续。”  
——《say you love me》

轰！  
Benji觉得自己的脑袋炸了。

-12 我有一点想不通

Brandt还记得他的第一次过圣诞节的时候。  
那天没有下雪，却意外地寒冷，戴着兔毛耳罩的Brandt站在屋外哆嗦着双手，回身透过玻璃看去，家中壁炉里明黄色的火焰正在不停地蹿动着。  
一辆灰蒙蒙的SUV停到了他家门口，匆匆下车的那个人似乎是父亲在国防部的同事，他招呼另外一些人搬来了一棵约有两米高的圣诞树，绿茵茵的，上头挂着许多彩色的装饰灯和一些甜腻的糖果。行色如此匆忙的叔叔却在Brandt的面前停下了脚步，他蹲下身来摸了摸Brandt的脑袋，递给他一个折皱了的纸袋，上面沾染着冰冷的黑红色液体。那人临走之前曾这样对Brandt说道，“他永远都为你感到骄傲，我想，你也应该为你的父亲感到骄傲。他是真正的英雄，美利坚的英雄。”  
身后屋子的大门被打开了，而Brandt回头的时候，双眼微红的母亲已经转身走上了二楼，另一边的叔叔也带着那些人离开了，唯有不明就里的Brandt一直站在那棵圣诞树下，等到双腿僵直，等到东方泛白，他还是没有等到父亲归家。  
那纸袋里装着的是一片白色纸片剪好的纸花，带着战争的硝烟味和浓重的血腥味。从此之后，Brandt便再也没有过过圣诞节。他循着父亲的道路，去同一个城市读同一所大学，接受国家的训练最后进入国防部工作。Brandt承于父亲的聪慧冷漠和无比忠诚的家庭背景给他的一路高升铺平了道路。  
直到他遇见Ethan Hunt，分开，再遇见，岁月辗转到现在已经是多年。  
——《sweet、fragrance and 32’ Christmas》

Ethan痛苦地捂住了自己的双眼。  
事情不该发展到这个地步的。  
Ethan本来只是想借台电脑查查资料，正巧安全屋里有台开着的电脑，鉴于Benji刚刚出去买下午茶这个条件前提，于是Ethan自然地坐到了电脑前，电脑又正好开着一个网页页面。Ethan发誓他连好奇的念头都没有，只是随意地扫了一眼。  
他第一眼就注意到了Brandt这个单词。  
自从Benji告诉他Brandt不愿意丢掉那束破花的原因是他之后，Ethan就一直为了这段单向形成的办公室恋情而感到烦躁不安。在他想出最完美的解决方法之前，Ethan只能尽可能地减少和Brandt的独处时间——这比他想象中得要艰难得多——而Ethan也是在这时候才发现，在以往的日子里，他们几乎是形影不离。  
而Brandt这个单词成为了Ethan整个神经系统的高亮词，只要一听到或是一想到与Brandt相关的词汇、物品或是记忆，Ethan的思维就会自动切换到全立体音响效果的家庭影院模式，Brandt通常只是在屏幕里微笑，会发光的那种。  
有时候Brandt下意识紧靠着Ethan的时候，Ethan往往要集中全部注意力来控制自己的双手，只要稍有松懈，他的身体就会不受控制地去触摸Brandt，以此来确定对方究竟是实体，还是来源于他脑中的幻想。  
上帝保佑，他们正在出任务，这让一切异于往日的举动都有了借口。

Brandt最近总是会无由来地感到一阵脊背发凉。  
而当他抓着时间点转过头去的时候，只能看到皱着眉头、神情严肃的Ethan正摸着下巴在思考着什么。  
不不不，不可能是Ethan。  
Brandt为此辩解道。他的右手支着下巴，装出一副低头构思报告的模样，而只有Brandt知道他正在做什么，他的眼睛正在不受控制地往Ethan那个方向瞥去。  
大约过了一会，他们忽然四目相对。  
——《until it’s gone》

“WHAT THE FU……”  
Ethan深吸两口气让自己冷静下来，他用食指将滚轮滑到了网页的最上方，幽灵协议四个大字映入眼帘。  
“论坛？”Ethan点进了右上角的个人资料，“Benji0214？哦不是吧……Benji？”他移动着鼠标，双眼紧紧地盯着电脑屏幕，Ethan随手扯了一页便签纸将网页记下，他边念边写，“‘我有对同事很像书中的Ethan和Brandt’，可不是吗Benji……”  
“嗨头儿，没有咖啡了，我换了黑巧克力。”  
抱着纸盒的Benji手忙脚乱地推开了安全屋的大门，他朝Ethan示意了一下手中的四杯黑巧克力。就在下一秒，Ethan已经从电脑桌前瞬移到了不远处的沙发，他屈起右手抵在鼻尖，偷偷地将便签纸塞进自己的衣兜里。  
“Ethan，新线索。”  
Brandt突然从休息室里探出半个身子，他接过Benji递过的黑巧克力，朝Ethan勾了勾手指。

换在这次意外之前，他不会从任何一个简单的动作联想到这个画面。  
因为无论是在梦里还是现实，Brandt永远都不可能褪下那幅刻板的模样，他就像是把僵硬刻进了骨子里，就连接吻也是标准到生硬。  
而Ethan从未想过、也不曾期待过Brandt会做出朝他勾手指的举动，因此他从未料想过这动作带来的后果，他甚至能把目光贴着Brandt的皮肤钻进对方的衣袖里。  
——《until it’s gone》

在Ethan反手关上休息室大门之前，他的脑袋里充斥着令人嗤之以鼻的桥段。

-13 这迷人的夜色和躁动的心  
尴尬。  
止不住的尴尬。  
Brandt僵直着身子，装出一副全神贯注试穿礼服的模样来。关于Stephanie的任务还没有任何进展，但小队里的成员并没有人对此上心，Jane正在洗手间里涂抹她的指甲油，为今晚的宝石展会做准备；作为小队里唯一一个对电脑怀有狂热爱好的Benji则是一如既往地抱着笔电专心致志不知道在干吗；而剩下的小队头头……Brandt完全不知道Ethan在做什么，他唯一能肯定地是Ethan一直在偷偷地用余光瞄他。  
这太令人难受了，Brandt甚至不能安心地扣上脖子上的纽扣。他不停地向一旁的Benji使着眼色，希望对方能够注意到自己的窘境，而Benji只是边点头边对他露出一个高深莫测的微笑，那神情让Brandt很想揍他。  
“我涂了红色，希望你不会介意。”  
安全屋另一头的Jane倒是先反应了过来，她朝Brandt挥了挥她的右手。很显然Benji并不喜欢Jane打破屋里的尴尬氛围，他在Jane发话后接着说道，“红色超——配你！不过我还是想说你帮Brandt挑的西装太小了，没有指责意味的不好看。”  
“你是觉得那套西装荷尔蒙不足吧。”Jane白了他一眼。  
“你就不能找件……”Benji低头看了眼自己的电脑，挑高了眉毛念道，“修身的银灰色的西装，配黑色蕾丝的酒红色领带。”  
“你那看来的服装配饰？‘为什么我看起来如此基佬’网站？”  
Jane边说边试图探头去看Benji的网页页面，后者连忙护住电脑躲到沙发的另一边去，Jane跟着扑腾了几下。他们打闹了一会，可这对Brandt没有起到任何意义上的安慰。当他想通过镜子偷偷地看一眼Ethan的时候 ，却发现对方已经悄悄地站到了他的身后。  
Ethan的右手在距离Brandt肩膀一厘米的位置慢慢地移动着，像是在描绘他肩膀的形状。Brandt似乎能感觉到热度从西装外贴近皮肤，这想法让他不自然地耸了耸肩膀。Ethan微微侧过头，用难得一现的低沉嗓音说道，“我觉得还是上次迪拜之行的那件好看。”  
他停顿了一下，Brandt意识到自己正在屏息等待他的下一句话。Ethan的嘴唇在Brandt的注视下一张一合，“那很衬你的眼睛。”  
“什…什么？！”Brandt连忙倒退一步侧身躲开Ethan，他尴尬地咳嗽了几声，强装镇定，“你刚刚说什么？”  
Ethan似乎被Brandt的反应逗笑了，Brandt能感觉到他哼笑时吐出的气息，让人紧张不已。  
“我说去年我们去迪拜的时候，你穿的那件西装很衬你的眼睛。”

怎么办怎么办？他是不是现在就要和我告白？！  
我还不知道该怎么回应！的确我是收了他的花但我以为是那种意义上的而不是这种意义上的，现在想来的确应该是这种意义上的而那种意义上并没有送花这个选择。天呐！原来他对我是这种意义上的这种感情吗？我还让他住家里我是不是也对他有那种意义上的那种感情？！说错了，应该是这种意义上的这种感情！啊不对我被自己绕混了。  
不不不，William Brandt你冷静一点……

Brandt努力维持着面无表情的状态。  
“我最近在看一篇小说。”Ethan转过身来看向Brandt，他的声音像是深秋时迎面吹来的暖风，“故事……很有趣，我以前看过，但又……该怎么说，和以前不太一样。”  
“那应该很有趣。”他僵硬地回道。  
“那的确很有趣。”  
Ethan说这句话时，将声音压得极低，即便是离得这么近的Brandt都没能听清。他往前跨了半步，直直地进入Brandt的私人空间，那让Brandt紧张地舔了舔下嘴唇，Ethan对Brandt瞪大双眼的样子显得很感兴趣，“他们都说你很担心和我独处。”  
“不是这个意思。”Brandt试图解释，“只是…我想你明白……我们……”最后他叹了口气，颇有点破罐破摔的意味，“内勤部在传我们的绯闻。”稍过一会，Brandt略显惊讶地接着回道，“真没想到我就这么说出来了。”  
Ethan皱紧了眉头，他愣了一会才做出一个惊讶的表情，“我以为那只是网上——不，我是说，内勤部？”  
他强调了那个单词。  
“卡萨布兰卡风波？”Brandt自恃幽默地回道，他本想拍一下Ethan的肩膀来缓解氛围，却没有留意到他们离得太近，以至于Brandt的左手直接撞上了对方的胸部，结果气氛变得更尴尬了，他抽了一下嘴角，“我是说那束花……算了别在意。”  
“哦既然提到那束花。”Ethan问道，“你对此什么意见？”  
“意见？”  
Brandt挑了挑眉毛，Ethan耸了耸肩膀换了个单词，“感受？”  
“哇喔嗯……惊讶。”Brandt几乎摒住了呼吸，他来回比较着措辞，“和惊讶。”他摊开双手，“抱歉除了惊讶我想不出别的了。”  
Ethan抿起嘴唇笑了笑，这和他以往采用的方式不一样，他的眼睛弯弯的，比电影海报上的明星还要好看。这种改变让Brandt惊讶了好一会，而且还会持续好一段时间，因为Ethan在此时拥抱了他。  
他用一种近似于慰藉的方式拥抱了Brandt。Ethan的右手握着Brandt的后颈，半强迫地将对方压在自己的肩上，他的左手随意地搭在Brandt的后腰上，还将脑袋凑到Brandt的耳边吹气。  
Brandt僵硬得像一段老木头。  
“你有空也应该看看那小说。”笑意透过紧贴的胸口传来，Ethan加重了念句尾单词的力度，“那十分的——有趣。”

-14 一三快醒醒

桌子上摆着一粒子弹，暗红的斑驳总让Ethan想起捏着它时的触感。  
湿润、温热、充满难闻的腥臭味。  
那时Brandt正处于死亡的边缘，疼痛使他坠入模糊的境界同时又使他不停地清醒过来，感受着从伤口冒出的血液正在逐渐带走自己的体温。他蜷缩在角落里呼吸，Ethan握着手术刀的右手正在颤抖。  
Ethan有些惊讶自己会在这时候走神，他默不作声地将子弹藏进自己的口袋里。  
Brandt的离开是一种必然，他早该知道的。  
——《done》

Ethan淡定地将电脑主页页面切换成监控模式，尽力把脑子里那些不切实际的想法给压到任务之下。  
自从几天前打开新世界大门之后，Ethan就觉得自己看向Brandt的眼神有点不对劲了，但这也不是他所能控制的。你知道，当一个人的脑袋里、眼里、嘴里都只能想到、看到、谈到另一个人，他往往会在现实中多注意另一个人。  
这就是Ethan Hunt的现状了。  
Brandt就好比他几天前在Benji电脑上看到的那个网页。他知道那是Brandt，可那又是一个全新的Brandt。他几乎忍不住自己想按着小说里写得那般去行动，以此来记录Brandt的反应，而且十分神奇地是，Brandt在大多数时间内与电脑上所写的反应极为相似，这让Ethan在枯燥的任务之中找到了新乐趣。  
比如今早的时候，Ethan尝试着说出“那件西装很称你的眼睛”这种话，Brandt的反应有趣极了。若是在以往，Ethan会认为Brandt的表情是一种果断的拒绝，但按照小说上的来说，Brandt似乎是习惯于下意识地皱眉，露出一副杞人忧天的表情，而实际上，他不过是被惊吓到了。  
Ethan不会否认这种队友之间的小互动对他有着异乎寻常的吸引力，同样的，Ethan也不会停止去尝试小说里的片段，虽然那比他想象中的有偏差。那个网站里的小说大多是围绕着他们四人展开的，而且不知道为何，他和Brandt这个组合明显占了数量上的绝对优势。各种类型的小说层出不穷，让Ethan看得眼花缭乱，不过感谢美利坚的电影分级制度，Ethan能确保自己的思想不被那些标注着分级的小说腐蚀殆尽。  
尽管他充满了好奇。  
Ethan瞥了安全屋另一头的Benji一眼。他现在明白前段时间里Benji抱着电脑时哭时笑的原因了，对方肯定是被钉死在那个网站上了。  
他勾起嘴角，尽量不使自己的报复心显得那么明显，“Benji。”  
一听到Ethan的声音，Benji连忙将电脑页面切换到桌面。他一边观赏桌面一边装出一副深思今晚行动的表情来，“什么事头儿？是关于今晚宝石展的安排吗？”  
“我想了一下，还是按照原计划进行。”Ethan一手支着下巴，右手食指敲击着键盘，在几个监控画面里来回调转，“Stephanie没见过Brandt和Jane，所以他们打头阵。前门车多人杂，我看前门，你管后门。”  
“可后门什么都没有啊！连路灯都没有！”Benji大声地抱怨了起来，然后又转变成小声地嘟囔，“不是让我守在安全屋待命吗，为什么又要我去守后门，Stephanie从后门逃跑的可能性明明是零……”  
“安排已经决定了，没什么异议。”  
Benji边将愤怒发泄到键盘上边泄气般地应下声来。这时候Ethan抬头瞥了一眼里屋。一个小时前就进去装扮的两个人到现在还没出来。  
喀拉。  
金属手柄扭动的声响在安全屋里显得异常刺耳，Ethan几乎是在声音响起的一瞬间抬起头看向里屋，而Benji还在咒骂之中没有留意到这点变化。  
穿着一身浅紫色抹胸长裙的Jane挽着Brandt从里屋走了出来，他穿着之前在迪拜任务时穿着的那套浅色西装，系着一条浅色领带。Ethan的耳边马上响起了Brandt的声音，当他们已经站到那个杀手房间门外的时候，Brandt还在执著地问他“如果失败了怎么办？”  
Brandt看起来紧张极了，Ethan甚至觉得他下一秒就会做起放松体操来。  
他的双拳紧握，肌肉紧绷，神情肃穆，好像即将上战场赴死的战士。Brandt用眼角瞥了Ethan一眼，然后又迅速地挪开了，这让他看起来无比心虚。  
“的确很衬你的眼睛。”

……我等会就把那个网站给删了。

Ethan竭力忍住想要咬掉自己舌头的欲望，在心里打算道。上午他控制不了自己的手，现在看来他连自己的嘴也控制不了了。  
Brandt少见地脸红了一会，他干咳两声，然后轻声道了谢。这让Ethan感觉更尴尬了，他们两个并不是什么偷偷瞒着同事谈恋爱的情侣，而不知怎地，他们却总能将这种不存在的联系表现得活灵活现。  
Jane立马松开了挽着Brandt的手，她快速地来回看了他们一眼，耸了耸肩左肩，“抱歉我还在适应中。”想到什么后，又连忙补充道，“我相信这过程用不了多久，毕竟你们都是我的队友。”

他应该是在害羞。

Ethan看着Brandt的脸色猜测道，对方先是用责怪的眼神看向Jane，然后是对现状毫不知情的Benji（这时他的眼神里充满了怒火），最后落到了Ethan的身上，但这时候Brandt的眼神已经转变成温柔的、充满了歉意的。  
还有一丝丝Ethan以前总是能看到的内疚和同情。  
Brandt大概还没意识到Ethan正在看那些小说。他的一只脚已经踩到了泥潭里，怎么使劲都拔不出来，唯有躺在那里以争取更多的营救时间，但一旦躺下了，Ethan就会看到更多更奇怪的现象，他真怕自己完全陷进泥潭里去。

想想Julia！

Ethan听见一个声音在脑海里怒吼，然而随着声音的出现，另一些Ethan从没留意过的单词也浮现了。

我还是一个笔直的男人。  
应该。  
或许。  
大概吧……

“……是时候了。”Brandt每说完一个词组就忍不住干咳两声，他觉得自己可能需要一杯甜腻的蜂蜜水，“我得，我是说我和Jane……你知道的，宝石展，我们得去别的地方取车。提前出发会是个，好的…好的想法。”  
他的声音打断了Ethan的沉思，Ethan对此表示无限感谢。他上前两步，一把捞住Brandt的左手将对方拉到自己的眼前，满怀谢意地解开并重新系好了Brandt的领带。他用一种只有Brandt能听到的音量说道。  
“你知道的，我永远在你身后。”

-15作为逃犯我只能帮你到这里了-上  
装一位有钱人是件容易的事，但装一位品位高尚的有钱人就不是那么容易的事了，不过Brandt看起来似乎是乐于其中——他和几位艺术鉴赏家聊得意气相投。  
“那是什么声音，Ethan？”从Brandt身上收回眼神的Jane晃了晃手中的高脚杯，她在自己的脑袋里翻了好一段时间才翻到那个单词，“你那是在听……广播剧吗？”  
Ethan飞快地否认了，他看了一眼网页页面，吐出了一个崭新的单词，“饭制视频。”  
“没想到你也是个追求新潮的人。”  
“也不是，只是有些好奇……哇喔！”Ethan突然发出一声感叹。  
很难想象有什么景象能让Ethan做出惊讶的表情，还配上那么不Ethan Hunt的声音。那可是传奇特工，就算突然告诉他地球要被外星生物入侵了，也不会表露出半丝讶异来。Jane对Ethan此时此刻的所见所闻充满了好奇，她悄悄给Benji发了个短信，同时开口引开Ethan的注意力，“对了，我还没问过你和Brandt的事。”  
“也没什么……”  
余音里透露出来的意思显然不是说出来的表意。Jane对此的回应是挑高眉毛，她瞥了一眼不远处的Brandt，“相信队里唯一的女性，我可不想见到你们两个在任务里尴尬来尴尬去的。”  
通讯器里一片寂静。  
片刻过后，Ethan的声音响起，他咳嗽了两声，“这事比绯闻还要夸张，说不清楚。”Ethan想了想又添了一句，“很乱。”  
这番话后，沉默的人便换成了Jane，她犹豫了一会，在脑袋里过滤着各种词汇，确保自己的形容词不会太过贴切。

恋爱小说里的女主角？  
担心告白不成功的女主角？

“真的假的。”  
Jane一边在心里默念着对不起一边十分敷衍地回了一句。  
“半真半假最难分辨。”Ethan回道，他关了几个页面，顺带将企图偷看他电脑的Benji塞回了原来的位置，“Jane我有个问题想问你。”  
“什么？”  
Jane回话的时候就感到了一阵不安，而Ethan果不其然地给她丢了一个重磅炸弹。他用一种你觉得今天天气怎么样的语气问着Jane，“你觉得Brandt暗恋我吗？”  
没有假设语气，没有前提条件，没有语言环境，甚至连那个代表疑问的符号都是Jane出于尴尬擅自在脑内加上的。Jane默不作声地用毛巾擦了擦手中高脚杯的玻璃碎渣，示意服务生换一杯后，强装镇定地继续着话题，“怎么？他向你告白了？”  
“我只是得到了很多证词。”Ethan关闭了前不久加入的聊天室，将画面切换回监控模式，“半真半假。”  
“如果是Benji的话，那可一点也不可信。”  
就着高脚杯Jane小嘬了一口，而Benji的声音从通讯器传了过来，“嘿嘿伙计们，我不得不提一句，你们占用的是公共频道。”他幸灾乐祸地补充着，“Brandt的表情精彩极了，我想任务结束后我们可以回放欣赏。”  
“哦Benji！”  
Brandt的声音里充满了威胁。Ethan好像从来没有听过Brandt这个语气，隐隐地，从齿缝间传来的、压抑的怒火。他绝对是尴尬了，也许有点害羞，或者用恼羞成怒这个成语能更好地形容Brandt的语气。  
他离开那几位艺术鉴赏家的身边朝Jane这边走来，紧抿双唇，“我绝对要把你的屏幕砸碎，当着你的面，一个接着一个。”  
“我知道你不是这样的人，Brandt！”Benji大喊着，“你不能这样对我！说好要帮我拿到下个月的技术补助金的……”  
“别想了Benji，”Jane忍不住插了一句，“我看你这辈子都拿不到了。”  
通讯器里传来一声懊恼的抱怨，“我们的友谊出现裂缝了，Brandt！”Benji一本正经地宣布着，“我会告诉Ethan你对那束花有多看重！你个死基佬！”他继续用同等的音量继续吼道，“我不是故意用贬义词的！你这个惹人喜爱的同志！”  
“我在这。”Ethan咳嗽两声后说道，“而且他就把它摆在家里。”  
“哦，他。”Benji重复着，他装模作样地继续发话，“特工Brandt，呼叫特工Brandt。请问你对此有何看法？”  
“闭嘴，Benji。”  
Brandt为自己点了一杯冰水，他半靠在柜台边上，朝Jane举了举手中的水杯，然后翻了个白眼，“他什么时候变成了这幅德行？”  
“让我想想，也许是，”Jane思绪了一番，“幽灵协……”  
“九点钟方向！红色礼服！任务的时候不要开小差！”  
Benji吼道。

-16作为逃犯我只能帮你到这里了-下  
“一条小巷，Jane！”Benji摁着通讯器大喊道，“Stephanie往你的左边跑了，拦住她！”  
“交给我了。”  
Jane扯下自己的礼服下摆丢到一边，奋力往前追去。  
在方才的宝石展上，Stephanie趁着宝石展览前熄灯的那一瞬间盗取了宝石。她巧妙地避过了Benji的拦截，在Brandt和Jane的围堵下逐渐往他们之前所计划的那条死巷路里跑去。  
然而事情却在最后一刻出现了变化。  
Stephanie没有往巷子里跑去，而是将Brandt带往临近河流的另一个方向。他们在岸边打斗了起来。Stephanie比她外表上看起来要厉害得多，她直攻Brandt的要害，而且毫不留情。在Brandt侧身躲过她踢腿的时候，Stephanie趁机转身夺过了Brandt腰上的手枪。  
她将枪口对准Brandt。  
“这颗宝石本来就是属于我的。”Stephanie说道，“我不想因此杀人，但我也不怕因此杀人。”  
“它属于历史，Stephanie。”Brandt往前一步，趁其不备猛地探身握住枪身，转身躲开枪口并卸下弹匣丢到一边，“把宝石交给我。”  
Stephanie犹豫了一下，她举起握着宝石的右手慢慢地递给Brandt。后者正欲伸手接过宝石时，Stephanie忽然放下右手，转而举起左手朝着Brandt的太阳穴奋力砸去。闪避不及的Brandt踉跄了几步，他甩了甩脑袋努力让自己保持清醒。而Stephanie趁着此时已经弯腰取回了地上的弹匣，她装好弹匣，将枪口对准Brandt。  
在第一声枪响之后，Brandt感到一股力量将自己带离岸边，下一秒，他才注意到从后侧蹿过来的Ethan。对方把他扑了个满怀，两个人晃了半晃齐齐跌落河中。

车身拼命地旋转着。  
Brandt觉得自己被撞得有些头昏脑涨的。他被困在后车厢里，贪婪地呼吸着倒翻进河中的车厢里仅剩的空气，而一旁的特工还嘱咐他不要乱动。  
“我还能去哪？”  
Brandt咕哝道。如果没有这个家伙，他也许早就逃出去了。不不，他只是个中看不中用的分析师罢了。  
然而剩余的氧气不足以供给两个大男人的正常需求，Brandt甚至开始感到不正常的刺痛感，他感到自己的眼皮变得沉重不堪，保持清醒这件事显然要付出极大的努力。他清楚地意识到了自己已经缺氧这个事实。Brandt用手撑着车厢里的最后一片天空，他还不清楚外头的Ethan在哪个方位，但目前看起来的最佳方案应该是由Brandt自主自发地离开这个地方游到有空气的地方去。  
正当Brandt憋着一口气往车厢外探头的同时，Ethan从外面探进身来。他的左手穿过Brandt的背部将他固定在自己的身侧，Ethan的右手握着Brandt的后颈，在对方反应过来之前度给了他一些空气，嘴对嘴的。  
然后Brandt就晕了过去，真正意义上的。  
——《breath and love》

Ethan被这段突然从脑袋里冒出来的话给吓了一跳，他费力地甩了甩头，左手使力圈住Brandt，划动右手往上游去。  
被带下水的Brandt很快就回过神来，他被凉水刺激着挣扎了一下，意外地将跟在他后面的Ethan揍出去半米远。后者呛了一口水，而Ethan意识到，无论是俄罗斯还是意大利，河水的味道都不是那么美味。  
还有就是无论如何，都会穿着西装掉下河的Brandt。  
“Ethan？！”  
他听到Brandt在喊他的名字。Ethan在水下停顿了一会，他觉得Brandt可能会肆意放大方才意外带来的后效。Ethan思前想后一番，当他终于决定遗忘一切浮上水面的时候，他发现Brandt正朝他游来。  
Brandt一定是以为他溺水了。  
好吧，现在问题来了。他应该是装成撞击后导致的溺水，还是抽筋后导致的溺水？  
除去刚开始学习游泳的那段时间之外，Ethan似乎从来没有溺过水。不过好在特工天生演技精湛，稍微发挥一下就足以假乱真。泡了水的通讯器发出一声呲响，然后识相地顺着水流离开了Ethan的耳朵，不过Ethan的思维还停留在是否要伪装溺水。  
观察Brandt对他的剩余生命的珍视度，Brandt会对不同情况做出的反应，说出的话，猜测这些已经成为Ethan业余时间里的一些乐趣。Ethan不会否认他对此抱有一定的喜爱，这也许听起来是个有些变态的爱好，但聊天室里的那些伙计们肯定会赞同、也会理解他的想法的。  
算了，他还是识相点醒过来吧。  
就在Ethan准备睁开双眼的前一刻，Brandt低头吻住了他。他的双唇十分水润，带着一股意大利河水特有的（其实哪个国家的河水都有的）泥土臭味。这让他们的接吻显得意义非凡同时又记忆深刻。他感受到Brandt正一手捏住他的鼻子一手捏着它的下巴，朝他的口腔里吹进空气。  
那只是一个该死的人工呼吸。

-17 导演说这故事就让它烂尾吧  
“一个好消息一个坏消息，要听哪个？”  
Benji转过头来看向门口的Ethan和Brandt，他的脸上笑意满满，而另外两个人更像是尽情地游了一次竞赛泳，浑身上下都湿透了。Ethan摊开双手瞪了一眼Benji，他正在努力扮演一个刚刚从死神手上逃出来的人，不想去听什么好消息坏消息，尤其它们还是从Benji嘴里说出来的。  
相对于Ethan的表态，Brandt显得更直接得多。他无视Benji，提留着浸满河水的西装走进里屋，准备洗个热水澡再换身衣服。  
这场景太过熟悉了，以至于蜷在沙发上卸去红色指甲油的Jane对此都没有多浪费一个眼神，她对Ethan和Brandt的现状并不是十分感兴趣，只是朝另一边的Stephanie努了努嘴巴，“对付小偷，就得把绳子绑结实了。”  
“好吧现在好消息被说了。”Benji耸了耸肩膀，他抱着椅背往外挪了几下，“坏消息是人在这，宝石不在这。她肯定是趁着你们不注意把宝石藏到什么地方去了。”  
“比如？”Stephanie插话道，她的双手被套上了厚实的拳击手套，再用手铐铐了起来，“也许我根本没把它从展馆里拿出来。”  
“嘿！”Benji不满地喊道，“具备一个罪犯该有的基本素质是做一个罪犯的基本标准。而且我已经通过定位素查到了，你不能提醒我！这会毁了气氛的！”  
“我以为我们是文友呢。”  
Stephanie朝他挤眉弄眼的，这让Benji收获了两枚疑惑的眼神，他充满疑虑地开口问道，“什么？”  
“你忘了《幽灵协……”  
即将从Stephanie口中吐出的那个完整词汇刺激了Benji的大脑，他像是被注射了一整罐肾上腺激素一般猛地跳了起来，将座椅甩到一边。  
“OMG！快看这是什么！”Benji大声地转移话题，他露出一副温顺的表情，并友好地将电脑递了过去，“会弹钢琴的猫咪！Jane你一定感兴趣。”  
可还没等到Jane的回话，就听到Stephanie略显惊喜的声音，“Jane？你叫Jane？”她像是在回忆什么一般重复着Jane的信息资料，“队里唯一一名女性。”  
“噢看啊！这只小猫会摁门铃！”  
Benji夸张地表达着自己的惊喜之情。他努力地用电脑阻隔Jane和Stephanie，并试图用猫咪视频来挽救Jane的注意力。Jane对此不发表任何意见，她专心致志地卸着指甲油，将视线集中在自己身上。  
“金发平头技术宅。”Stephanie停顿了一下，然后点了点头，她用手腕捋了捋头发，“嗯，英腔。”  
“我这是标准的法国腔。”Benji故意转变了说话的方式，“我知道你在想什么，那不可能也不现实。做人还是现实一点的好，想想那枚炸弹，噗，其实只是个外星碎片而已。而且我不叫Benji Dunn，我我叫……Danny Cannon。”  
“噢，我记得有位明日之星曾说过做人要充满幻想。”Brandt的声音从屋里头传出来，淅沥的水声已经停止。  
“闭嘴，Brandt！”  
Stephanie突然发出一声类似于小鸟哀嚎的声音，她把自己蜷缩进座位里，“NOT THIS BRANDT……”  
“你们在说什么暗语？”Jane挑起一边的眉毛说道，“别告诉我，你们两个也背着我发展关系。”  
“我可是禁止办公室恋情提案的头号支持者。”Benji连忙挺直了腰板，而Jane对他摇了摇食指，“不得不提醒你一下，禁止办公室恋情提案的提出者正在里屋洗澡。”  
“他叛变了组织，可我还没有。”  
“我还在这里，屋子很小，我听得到你们在说什么。”Brandt翻了个白眼，他换上了一身休闲装，将毛巾搭在自己的脑袋上，水滴顺着发尖下落，“宝石还在展馆里？”  
“不会出错的，她应该只是用了点障眼法。”Benji耸了耸肩膀。  
“是的，障眼法。”Stephanie回道，她用手背遮挡自己的双眼，“哦不，暂时别让我看到你，Brandt，我的禁欲系男友。”  
Brandt翻了个白眼，他现在发现他经常这么干。  
“我去找找。”

“我去找找。”

Ethan用力地睁开双眼，周围一片黑暗。他试着让自己平静下来，渗出的汗水在额头聚结然后滑落到枕边。右腿传来一阵酸胀的痉挛感，就像正在被慢慢切开的柠檬，汁水快速且长久地席卷全身，一阵麻利的痛感。  
夜晚的房间寂静得有些慎人，即使它并不是全然无声的。点滴瓶里的嘀嗒声，心电仪上的机械运作声和窗外令人烦躁的蝉鸣声混在一起，这使Ethan对孤身一人的处境愈发地感到恐惧了起来。  
而Brandt已经不在他身边。

“我不想你离开我，再一次。”

——《pain》

Ethan一把拉住Brandt的左手，四周一片寂静，他可以感受到Jane、Stephanie还有Benji的眼神，惊讶、好奇还有一些幸灾乐祸。Ethan暂时还无法理解自己的行为，但他明白自己即将说出口的那句台词，他赶在自己说出口之前捂住了自己的嘴。  
“我不想你离开我，再一次。”

-18 没有炸弹还算是碟中谍系列吗  
那是个该死的引爆装置，Brandt一开始就该猜到的。  
Stephanie不可能是唯一的偷盗者。宝石的确价值连城，但还不值得Stephanie为此冒险被捕。相对于宝石来说，Stephanie更容易吸引别人的注意力，尤其是对于警察们来说。所幸她是个相对于金钱更热爱浪漫的意大利人，Stephanie在Brandt快要取出宝石的前一刻（Benji和她交换一些秘密文件包的后一刻）说出了真相。  
“别挪动你的手指，如果你还想有命再来一次河中出浴的话。”  
“……我更想去死。”Brandt维持着捏着宝石的姿势，他的语气里充满了疲倦，“炸弹、炸弹、炸弹，每次都是炸弹，你们这些恐怖分子什么时候能换个新鲜主意？！”  
“我只负责吸引注意力。”Stephanie撩起长发别在耳后，她坐在Jane刚离开的沙发上涂着指甲油，“你知道我有多引人瞩目。”  
“总之尽量别动，Brandt，头儿和Jane马上就到了。”Benji一边敲着电脑一边说道，他伸手擦了擦额头上的冷汗。  
“这篇写得真写实，又是炸弹又是深情告白。”Stephanie翘起食指敲击着电脑键盘，“你们队长对Brandt肯定有意思，我赌一个清水文包。”  
“我在线上！”Brandt喊道，“等我弄明白你们的暗语，我发誓会跟上你们的对话！”  
“哦，你不会的。”  
Stephanie和Benji异口同声，他们对视一眼。Benji接着说道，“你连看都不想再看一眼。”Stephanie则是吹了吹自己的指甲，“搞不好他会秉承着还原角色精神，一头扎进去写同人呢。”她边说边给Benji使了个眼色。  
“我不知道你在暗示什么，但那想法一定是错误的！”  
Benji义正言辞道。  
“安静点Benji！”  
Ethan的喘气声随着声音传来，他已经赶到了展会馆外。Jane正在吸引那些保安，方便Ethan潜入展馆。Brandt还维持着那个动作，他僵硬着身子，不敢挪动半分。在昏暗的灯光下，Ethan一眼望去，Brandt和旁边的那些雕塑没什么太大的差别。  
所以他一开始摸错了“人”也不能全归责与Ethan。  
“这绝对就是场景重现。”Ethan低声咕哝了一声，他从一旁的雕塑慢慢地挪到Brandt的身边，“和前天看的那篇剧情差不离……可我讨厌那个结局，我才不会说那些蠢话。”  
“抱歉你说什么？”Brandt转头朝他眨眨眼睛，而Ethan则以同样的杀伤力眨了回去，“不希望你听到的唠叨。”  
“可我听到了。”Brandt说，相对于以往的任务来说，他显得太过焦急不安，“只要一松手我就要去别的世界报道了！你们瞒了我这么久，就不能让我明白点吗？你们到底在讨论什么，只有我被蒙在鼓里？”  
“我们得保证宝石不会出问题，最好能把这个炸弹拆到比较远的地方。”Ethan斜着凑上前去，紧贴着Brandt的后背，他将嘴对准Brandt的通讯器，“这是什么炸弹？”  
“平衡炸弹。”Stephanie边刷着网站边说道，她拆开一袋薯片丢到桌上，“我帮他们装进去的。你们要是在意那屋子里的展品，可以尝试连着展示柜一起端出去。”  
Ethan朝Brandt比划了一下手势。因为Brandt的左手要压在宝石上，他仅有右手可以搬动展示柜，所以Ethan要负责整个展示柜的平衡状态。幸运的是那个展示柜并不大，Ethan的右手托着展示柜的底端，为了确保平衡，他紧握着Brandt的右手。  
“我们往后门走，那里有片空地。”Ethan边说边往后走去，“到了那里我来拿宝石，你先跑出去。”  
“为什么？”Brandt问话之前停顿了一下，那差点使展示柜倾斜，两人连忙稳住身子继续往后门走去。  
“我是队长，记得吗？我说的话就是命令。”  
“就是这样Hunt！像个男人一样把强硬带到床上去！”  
Stephanie的话凭空插了进来，吓得两人几乎脱手。Brandt皱着眉头看了Ethan一眼，后者连忙摇摇头，“Stephanie把话说清楚！”  
“他们俩还没在一起？”Stephanie抬头看向Benji，后者点点头，压低了声音解释道，“Ethan送了一大束卡萨布兰卡，Brandt收下是收下了但一直没表态。你知道的，他自从提议禁止办公室恋情后，就矜持了很多，明明已经叛变了……”  
“原来你们还在深柜，抱歉。”Stephanie毫无歉意地摆了摆手。  
“她说什……算了。”  
Brandt无奈地摇了摇头，他示意Ethan再往后一些。他们已经来到了那块空地，按照Stephanie之前的说法，即便这个炸弹在这里爆炸，也不会伤害到任何人。当然，除了他们两个。  
也许，伤害能减少更多。  
在Ethan和他商量对策的时候，Brandt悄悄地移动着自己的方向，他将宝石捏在手里，同时开始掂量展示柜的重量。在Ethan和Brandt交接宝石的前一刻，他猛地抢过宝石，一把将展示柜打往另一边的空地，反身将Ethan扑倒在地。  
火焰的炽热，气流的撞击，还有无穷无尽的黑暗，以及黑暗之中那一点翠绿的光芒。  
等Brandt再次睁开双眼的时候，刺鼻的消毒水已经能让他清楚分辨自己到底是在医院还是天堂。他躺在病床上，半个身子裹得像个即将装箱的木乃伊。Brandt感到干渴，他想为自己倒一杯温水，却打翻了一个水杯。  
即将落地的水杯被人接住了，那个人拉开隔帘，拄着拐杖一瘸一拐地走到Brandt的床边，“还记得我是队长吗？”他把被子放到桌上，倒上热水再用冷水掺凉。Ethan坐在Brandt的床头，将拐杖放到一边，他拿过被子喝了一口，然后递到Brandt的唇边，“我的话就是命令，这句话你有哪个单词是不会拼的。”  
Brandt想要耸肩，但这使他疼痛。他皱起了眉头，看向站在门外正在与医生交谈的Jane和Benji，“自从被同志后就一直不得安生。”  
“你想知道的事，我现在就告诉你。”  
Ethan将隔帘拉好，然后慢悠悠地躺到Brandt的身边。他将手中桌上的电脑摆到自己的腿上，“我一直想看这篇小说，但……”  
“但？”  
Brandt侧过脑袋朝他挑高了眉毛，Ethan总觉得他该做点什么，但他的确想不起来了，于是他只好继续说道，“没有足够的勇气，我想你能分我一半。”

那是一些不能为外人道的小情趣，一旦触碰就会像毒品一样很难让人再将注意力转移开来。  
所以当Brandt和Ethan在办公室搞起来的时候，他们之中没有人愿意再花心思去想象被同事撞破后该如何应付这个问题了。  
Ethan的左手握着Brandt的后颈，他的右手正在努力剥落那些紧实的纽扣，而Brandt的双手正在和Ethan腰间的皮带作斗争。他们的亲吻像是在撕咬，看起来急不可耐，毁了应有的美感。  
他们有多久没有见面了？  
不不不，这个问题不明确。  
他们有多久没有做爱了……  
Brandt觉得上次因为那帮记不起名字的匪徒和Ethan吵架大概可以列入最不该吵架排行的前五，虽然他现在的脑海里除了多巴胺什么都没有。他急切地想要从Ethan那里索取些什么，或是付出什么。  
Ethan的手穿过他的西装下摆钻了进去，它经过他的下腹再摸到他逐渐挺立的阴茎，就好比他正紧贴着Brandt的身体。Brandt屈起的右腿正在摩挲Ethan的腰侧，他仰躺在办公桌上将西装三件套丢得满地都是。  
他指引着Ethan进入他的身体，快速，有力地，撞击Brandt那份虚无缥缈的不安感。  
他们彼此慰藉着，沉沦在情欲之中，丝毫不在意办公室外那几声震天响的敲门声，以及Benji Dunn该死的一句“那我就直接进来啦”。  
——《the secret is out》

“我有没有和你说过，”Ethan无法掩饰住自己眼中的笑意，“我们的绯闻不止在内勤部。”

-番外

男人会怀孕吗  
新世界设定下的六种性别  
高科技可以改变男人的生殖系统  
omega是什……

Ethan在看到以上网页浏览记录时，一口气把半瓶生啤都贡献给了电脑屏幕。他一边擦着不幸躺着也中枪的键盘，一边在脑袋里快速过滤着给Brandt寻找借口。沉思良久后，他突然捂住脸颊蜷缩在沙发一角，就着剩下的半瓶生啤暗自垂泪，自认无颜面对死去的前任部长，正准备一醉以谢天下。  
这就是Brandt下班到家时看到的诡异场景。  
“发生什么了？”Brandt将公文包放到柜子上，他一边慢悠悠地解着领带，一边往Ethan那边走去，“你和某个不幸的小偷撞了个面对面？”  
Ethan抬起头，用一种近似于混乱一夜情之后仍然愿意对此负责的好男人眼神深深地凝视着Brandt，直到后者弯下腰试图去摁笔记本的开机键。Ethan连忙抓住Brandt的手腕，他趁对方呆滞的几秒钟内找了个理由，“部长找你什么事？”  
“能有什么，任务报告呗。”  
Brandt耸了耸肩膀，他看了Ethan一眼，然后像意识到什么一样又看了自己的电脑一眼，脸一红，然后又慢慢地冷静下来，“你偷看我电脑了？”  
“也不能用‘偷看’这个词……”  
“我以为我们之前订好的协议是两个人在执行！”Ethan的话被Brandt大声地打断了，他似乎是在强调自己对整个事件的主导性，“该死的，我为什么在‘医书事件’之后还会答应让你继续住在这里！住在我的公寓里！”  
“你就非得给每件事都取个代号吗？”Ethan抓了抓自己的耳朵。  
“不然我该怎么说？！”他边说边屈了屈双手的食指中指，“在我观看了我们的‘床戏’之后？你知道我晚上睡觉梦到我们两个躺在同一张床上时有多恐怖吗，而且醒来的时候，你该死的的确就躺在我旁边！”  
“任务刚回来。”Ethan摊开双手解释道，“次卧的门我刚刚才修好。”  
Brandt翻了个白眼，然后抱起电脑放到餐桌上，“那些……”他顿了一下，似乎是想回过头直面Ethan的无聊趣味，但思考了一会还是决定背对Ethan，“那些小…小说不是…不是我……”Brandt眨着眼睛试图用深呼吸缓解自己的尴尬，“不是我要看的。”  
Ethan侧着脑袋看向Brandt，显然对于对方临场瞎编乱造的解释有些期待。  
“是……”  
Brandt将这个单词重复念了好几遍，久到Ethan以为Brandt谎造了一个名叫伊斯的人名来承担尴尬。  
“是……是Stephanie。”他兴奋得连尾音都上翘了一个音阶，“是的！就是她！”  
Ethan抿着嘴，然后决定好心不拆穿他，“好看吗？”  
“你知道吗？”Brandt的语气又回到了开始的愤怒阶段，他甚至还少见地用食指指着Ethan，语气里却还带着一些尴尬意味，“当初让你住进来就是个愚蠢的决定！”  
“……我应该过段时间再和你提次卧的床还是坏的这件事。”Ethan看向Brandt，后者只是瞪着他并没有说话，Ethan无所谓地耸了耸肩膀，“看我多了解你。”

Ethan早就料想到这一天了，当他拎着那个碍事的家伙从俄罗斯河水里冒出头来的时候，他就闻到那股特殊的味道了。  
跟着求生欲一起冒出来的、充满了荷尔蒙和性暗示意味的气味，毫不遮掩地飘散在空中，比那个袖子里塞着发光管还顺着水流漂荡的尸体还要瞩目。

这是我的首席参谋。

Ethan忽然意识到部长在翻车前介绍Brandt的话，他思考着，来回咀嚼了几次，最后得出一个结论。

原来是这个意义上的文职人员。

“你在想什么？”  
Brandt伸手拍了拍Ethan的脸颊。  
“嗯……我第一次闻到你味道的时候。”Ethan龇了龇牙，“那可真是冷飕飕的。”  
“我从未用过抑制剂，所以我想你应该在上车的时候就意识到了。”Brandt解释道，他停下手上的动作，“看来是我自作多情了？”  
“不不，我只是没想到……我们进展得太过顺利了。”Ethan耸了耸肩膀，“你知道，特工的直觉。”  
“你前任朋友有没有告诉过你，你在上床这个步骤总显得特别麻烦。”  
Ethan思考了一下，“他们通常会称赞我是个温柔的情人。”  
“你就不能像个普通人一样，亲我、摸我，然后上我。”Brandt翻了个白眼，“如果我是个alpha，现在肯定连孩子都有半打了。”  
“是我的错觉还是确有其事。”Ethan笑道，“一旦只剩下我们两个在床上，你总像是变了一个人一样。”  
“闭嘴吧小子！”  
他伸手搂住Ethan的肩膀，按住对方的后颈，将双唇送上前去。Ethan的亲吻总显得漫长而磨人，Brandt喜欢这样却从总是表露出一副漫不经心的模样，那让他能更明确地意识到自己是一个omega，而不是单纯喜欢性爱的家伙。  
骨节分明的右手隔着西裤从大腿外侧慢悠悠地游荡至腰际，Brandt能够回忆起老茧摩挲肌肤的感觉，然而对方确是一心要进行一场衣冠楚楚的性爱游戏。衬衣发出的沙沙声，通过温热相触的肌肤传到Brandt的耳朵里，就好像用棉球蹭过耳蜗一般瘙痒。  
Brandt逼迫自己从接吻中抽出一部分意识去指挥自己的右脚，他们的双腿交缠在一起，像一整个恶心的四足生物。他直接张开双腿，让他们接触得更为彻底，这使Brandt感到舒适，他甚至好心地调整起了姿势。  
他敲了敲Ethan的左肩，对方顺意结束了亲吻，Brandt朝他眨眨眼睛，“照旧？”  
“没有避孕套，不进子宫口？”Ethan伸手探了一下Brandt的胯部，“成交。”  
Ethan又开始亲吻他的下唇，用牙尖轻轻啃咬，再用柔软的舌尖熨平，反复几次后，Brandt便对此完全失去了兴趣。Ethan对此的解释是他喜欢接吻，而Brandt对此解释抱有百分之百的不信任。  
“我喜欢上次你用领带绑住我的眼睛，然后从背后上我。”在Ethan结束又一个亲吻后，Brandt说道，“我知道我的技巧不是那么完美，但你不能总是这么扫我的面子。”  
“没人能对你视而不见，尤其是当他们认识你之后。”Ethan边说边配合着Brandt脱下他的西裤和底裤，“omega不过是一种性别，和alpha没什么差别。”  
“所以你现在是要扮演生理课老师吗？”Brandt朝他翻了个白眼。  
Ethan耸耸肩膀，“不过我的确可以教你一些事。”  
“比如在床上做一个爽快的alpha？”Brandt伸出双手搁在Ethan的肩膀上，他的双腿在对方的腰后交叠，“兄弟，我更喜欢你做些实事。”  
Ethan抿着双唇，他顶了顶胯，“我还没有完全硬起来。”  
“好吧，你成功伤到我了。”  
Brandt捂住脸颊，试图装出一副受伤的表情。他将左腿驾到Ethan的肩上，然后解下已经被扯得有些松的领带蒙在自己的眼睛上。  
他扬起脖子，“现在，吻我吧。”  
Ethan压下身来，他的确很喜欢亲吻，不一定是接吻，Ethan喜欢闻Brandt身上的味道。他认为Brandt不发情的时候，那味道更加吸引他。他伸出舌尖去描绘Brandt的唇形，Ethan对Brandt的呼吸着迷。  
呼吸触到唇间再顺着空气回流的陌生感让Ethan感到无比兴奋。  
他解开腰上的锁扣，将勃起的阴茎慢慢地塞进对方的甬道里。Brandt的左腿顺着Ethan的右臂曲线下滑，落在他的臂弯里。Brandt在提醒他似乎该动起来了，但Ethan并不想这么早结束这个亲吻。  
他用舌苔贴着对方的上颚，扫过唇齿间的敏感地带。Brandt咬了他一口，带着一定的力度，他用脚跟压着Ethan的后腰，迫使对方完全进入自己的身体。他发出一声惬意的叹息，然后开始摇摆腰肢，脸上满是餍足的神情，  
“有时候我会觉得，你只想和它过一辈子吧？”Ethan的右手握着Brandt的肩膀，左手捏着对方的腰侧，缓慢地摆动着。  
“这么想也不错。”  
Brandt双手扶着Ethan的肩膀坐起身来，他转过身去跪爬在床上。视觉的隔绝让Brandt感到异常得兴奋，他能感受到阴茎慢慢挺进后穴的不适感，黏腻的润滑液减少了一些来自身体紧贴的快感。  
Ethan的右手顺着腰线，滑过他的胸口，来到他的颈项。他吻着Brandt的唇角，撬开再探入，吮吸着对方柔软的舌尖。待亲吻结束，Ethan伸手扯开那条领带，他看着Brandt因为情欲而显得水润的双眼，轻声说道。  
“如果多巴胺也有味道，大概就是你的味道。”  
——《loading》

哦……好吧。

他似乎有些习惯于看这些“医书事件”的小说了，至少他已经不会对这类情节大惊小怪了，Ethan想，他也大致能理解Brandt检索那些关键词的原因了，不过好闻的味道……他伸长了脖子，在空气里用力地吸了吸鼻子。

没有味道。

他走到Brandt的身后，凑上前去动了动鼻子，他好像能感受到小说里描写的那种呼吸触碰到对方耳垂再回流的灼热感，不过后续技能可能还需要再多练习练习。  
Brandt的味道很平常，主要是晒过太阳的衬衫味，然后还带着一些很浅的古龙水味。Ethan开口问道，“这就是多巴胺的味道？”  
“多巴胺没有味道。”Brandt回道，然后才反应过来，“你是在和我调情？”他嗤笑一声，十分短促，却可以感受到来自胸腔的震颤。  
“感觉不赖。”


End file.
